


Surfing to your heart

by Fury_Jav



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek Has Feelings, Derek y Stiles se aman para la eternidad, En el mar el sexo es mas sabroso, Lydia le mete a lo bruja y hace una pocima de amor xDD, M/M, Stiles has feelings, ambos estan enamorados, complot, en el mar me confiese mucho mejor, much love, pero no se confiesan, un empujoncito de amigos nunca esta demas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek es un surfista. Stiles es el hijo del mentor y entrenador de Derek. Ambos se conocen desde su infancia, ambos se enamoraron a primera vista desde que los juntaron por primera vez, pero solo un complot por parte de sus amigos los hara por fin confesar sus sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfing to your heart

_I'm not ashamed of the things that I dream_   
_I find myself flirting with the verge of obscene_

Otro sueño, otra noche erótica. Stiles llevaba una hora sin poder volver a dormir, dando vueltas en la cama, con una erección de proporciones descomunales y con todo el cuerpo sudado. De nuevo se había despertado en medio de la noche y no precisamente por una pesadilla, sino por un sueño erótico que llevaba cuatro años repitiéndose sin falta cada vez que se iba a dormir y siempre era lo mismo; estaba sentado en la orilla de una playa, sintiendo la suave brisa marina rozar su rostro, el sol comenzando a ocultarse, entonces un abrazo, un cálido abrazo que le hacia suspirar, luego un par de manos desabotonando su camisa, acariciando su blanca piel, excitándolo lentamente. De pronto toda la escena cambiaba, con medio cuerpo sumergido en el mar, sus piernas entrelazadas en la cintura de aquel muchacho. Aquel muchacho que le había estado robando suspiros desde su infancia, robandole besos en sus sueños, en especial en ese sueño. Donde su ardiente lengua se introducía en su boca para hacer estragos con sus emociones. Se retorcía de placer sujetado el cuello del muchacho, gimiendo fuerte cuando aquella bestia viril se introducía en su interior, haciéndole el amor en aquella playa con mucha pasión. Pero cuando intentaba ver el rostro del muchacho todo el sueño se iba a la mierda. Y no sabía porque no lograba ver su rostro cuando cada día y cada noche, a cada segundo, a cada minuto y hora, observaba la foto del chico de sus sueños. Eso lo frustraba, despertandolo agitado, excitado y molesto, lo deseaba tanto.

"¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?"- Suspiró cansado el castaño, rozando su cuerpo contra el colchón, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir porque su padre ya había llegado a casa, y no quería que se fuese a asustar pensando que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico para luego llegar a su habitación y darse cuenta que lo que estaba era teniendo un orgasmo.

Luego de haber llegado a un -dentro de lo que cabía- buen orgasmo, el castaño se quedo dormido con la vista fija en la foto que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama., donde un guapo muchacho de ojos verdes con la piel tostada y el cuerpo mojado, sosteniendo una tabla de surf, sonreía amplia y felizmente.

 

  
Los rayos del sol no perdonaban a nadie, y menos al pobre chico de ojos color miel, que se quejaba una y otra vez por no querer salir de la cama, la flojera le superaba pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el día, tenia planes con sus amigos y ademas debía limpiar el desastre en su cama a causa de su sueño húmedo.

 _'Pero la cama esta tan cómoda esta mañana, creo que le diré a Scott que no me siento bien y me quedare en casa descansando'_ , pensaba al estirarse por cuarta vez para hacer el intento de levantarse, pero de nuevo la flojera pudo mas y cayo de espalda en la cama, acurrucándose entre sus sabanas y abrazando la almohada con fuerza. ' _Flojera... que flojera. Mi cama es de lo peor, mejor voy enviando ese mensaje'._

A ciegas comenzó a tantear la cama para encontrar su celular, mejor avisar antes de que a Scott se le ocurriera la grandiosa idea - _notese el sarcasmo_ \- de ir a buscarlo a su casa. Ya tenía el objeto en su mano, listo para teclear al azar y escribir una estupenda excusa, cuando la puerta de su cuarto rechino.

_'Maldición'_

Seguro era Scott que se había adelantado a sus acciones, ahora iba a tener que dejar su divina cama y levantarse para salir con él. _'Joder, la vida es tan injusta. Quiero seguir durmiendo'_.

"Stiles. Hey, Stiles. Despierta"- Las palabras fueron pronunciadas muy bajito, mas que para despertarlo parecía como si estuviese cerciorándose de que el chico estaba dormido.

"mmmmmmm... Scott, es demasiado temprano"- Refunfuñó el castaño, poniéndose boca abajo y tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

"Son las tres de la tarde, Stiles"- La risa que acompañó las palabras consternó al castaño. Ese tono de voz, esa risa... _'¡OMG! Voy a matar a mi padre'_ , se dijo internamente al reconocer aquella voz. Todo el sueño y toda la flojera tomaron sus maletas y salieron corriendo, dejándolo ahora completamente a merced de la vergüenza, por que; ¡oh si!, estaba completamente desnudo bajo las sabanas y conociendo como conocía al chico dueño de esa sensual voz, le iba a arrancar la sabana en 3... 2... 1...

"Nonononono"- Stiles sujeto con todas sus fuerzas las sabanas, pataleando y retorciéndose en la cama para que el otro no las apartara de su desnudo ser.

"¿Crees que me detendrás?. Me parece que alguien quiere unas cosquillas marcas Derek Hale"- Y de nuevo la dulce risa del muchacho hizo eco en la habitación.

 _'Maldición no, no te trepes a la cama'_ Gritó internamente, y no solo porque estaba desnudo, oh no, había otro detalle, y era el desastre de la noche anterior.

Pero por mas que gritara internamente, pataleara y se sujetara con fuerza a las sabanas, el chico comenzó a montarse en la cama, acercando sus manos peligrosamente hacia el torso del castaño para hacerle cosquillas.

_'Plan de emergencia. Plan de emergencia... Lo siento Derek'_

Stiles cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sin darle mas vuelta al asunto, levanto su pierna derecha rápidamente, acertandole un fuerte golpe a Derek en la quijada, lanzandolo fuera de la cama adolorido mientras él tomaba todas las sabanas de la cama y se movía rápidamente, sentándose con la espalda pegada de la pared, tapándose todo lo que podía, dejando solamente sus ojos descubiertos.

 _'¿Que clase de mala jugada del destino es esta?. Tuve un sueño erótico anoche con él y ahora aparece de la nada. ¿Y por qué demonios mi padre no me aviso?, voy a tener una seria conversación con él cuando lo vea.'_ Refunfuñó internamente, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en el otro.

"¿Que haces aquí Derek?, te hacía compitiendo en hawaii"- Balbuceó con la boca tapada por las sabanas, observando como el otro se levantaba sobándose la mandíbula con una clara expresión de dolor en el rostro.

"Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Stiles. Estoy muy bien por cierto, gracias. A pesar del golpe que me acabas de dar"- Se quejó el moreno, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada. -"Claro como ya tienes 18 años, eres demasiado maduro para que te haga cosquillas, ¿no?"-

 _'Que manipulador, no cambia'_ Pensó el castaño al ver la fingida mirada afligida y la mueca de cachorro herido que hizo el moreno al finalizar de hablar.

"Lo siento, es que... Me has sorprendido, no sabia que vendrías. ¿A que hora llegaste?"- Y por un momento lo recorrió un escalofrío, porque ¿y si Derek había llegado en la noche y lo vio retorciéndose de placer en la cama?. De paso gimiendo su nombre. _'OMG, voy a morir'_

"Pero si tu padre me dijo que te aviso"- El rostro del moreno fue de inmediato iluminado por una sonrisa, claro gesto de que había recordado algo -"Seguro no le prestaste atención, tan distraído como siempre eh. Y llegue al medio día, por lo cual llevo tres horas esperando que despiertes. Tenemos un viaje que hacer, así que prepárate porque vienes conmigo, quieras o no"- Sentenció, señalando con un dedo a Stiles.

"No soy distraído"- Se quejó bajito, relajándose por la respuesta sobre su llegada -"Sal de la habitación y entonces podré alistarme"- Y sacando una mano de entre las sabanas, le hizo el típico gesto de _'chu chu, fuera de aquí'_

"Te da vergüenza, ¿conmigo?. Como hay que ver que has cambiado, antes corrías desnudo por toda la casa y no te importaba quien te viera"- De nuevo la risa del moreno hizo eco por la habitación, y Stiles sintió su corazón acelerarse un poquito bastante de emoción. Su sonrisa siempre lo hacía sonrojar y esa no era la excepción.

"Antes era un niño de 7 años, Derek. Tu argumento ya no es valido"- Rodó los ojos refunfuñando. -"Ahora si me permites"- Poco a poco se fue moviendo sobre la cama en un intento por llegar al borde de la misma sin despegar su trasero del colchón y mucho menos quitarse las sabanas de encima.

"Y ahora eres un chico de 18 años"- Mencionó pensativo y Stiles asintió -"¿Por qué no puede el chico de 18 años seguir actuando como el niño de 7 años?"- Por un momento su semblante se afligió, y esta vez no era fingido. Stiles no comprendió muy bien el cambio pero luego la sonrisa volvió a su rostro y no le dio mucha importancia a lo demás. En especial porque en un rápido movimiento el moreno se había montado sobre la cama y lo había apresado contra la pared con sus manos, haciéndole cosquillas por encima de las sabanas y riendo muy cerca de su rostro.

"Detente... Deten... Ya... ¡Derek!"- Retorciéndose de la risa intentaba detenerlo pero si algo sabía muy bien el castaño era que cuando Derek comenzaba a darle su dosis de cosquillas no había quien lo parara.

"Stiles..."- De pronto se detuvo, mirandolo con una media sonrisa -y una ceja levantada- directo a sus acaramelados ojos.

"¿Uh?. ¿Te cansaste?"- Tragó fuerte, con la respiración agitada. Y como si tener las manos de Derek sobre su cuerpo no fuese suficiente motivo para excitarlo, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca, y su respiración rozando su piel le hacia temblar ligeramente. _'Sus ojos siguen tan hermosos'_. Maravillado por la cercanía, se había perdido en la profundidad de los ojos del moreno.

"¿Estas desnudo?"- Termino de decir con una hermosa sonrisa picara en su rostro y el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño fue toda la respuesta que necesito para confirmarlo. -"Tal vez no has cambiado tanto después de todo"- Emitiendo una corta risa comenzó a levantarse pero no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al castaño -"Recuerda empacar ropa y tu traje de baño"- Sin más se levantó, arreglándose la franela cuando estuvo de pie fuera de la cama.

"¿Iremos lejos?"- Logró preguntar, y vaya que le había costado articular las palabras, luego de todas las emociones que le habían golpeado tan de repente. Las cosquillas, la cercanía, sus labios sobre su frente. _'¿Por qué me tortura así?'_

"Iremos a mi casa en la playa. En vista que estas de vacaciones no habrá problemas en salir del pueblo y tu padre pidió unos días libres también. Así que ira en lo que termine su turno hoy"- Se apresuró a salir al ver la hora. 4:30 pm, vaya que el tiempo no esperaba por nadie. Pero antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y giró una vez mas -"Avísale a tus amigos, me gustaría verlos"- Y sonriendo salió de la habitación.

"Con que a la playa, ¿no?. Y mi padre ira. Idiota, solo vino para entrenar con papá"- Suspiró decepcionado, por un momento pensó que había venido para pasar tiempo con él como en los viejos tiempos y como siempre hacia las pocas veces que venia, pero seguro todo el asunto era por una competencia de surf.

Haciendo caso a las ultimas palabras de Derek, el castaño tecleo un rápido mensaje para todos sus amigos.

_((Derek esta en el pueblo. Fiesta en la playa, ¿se apuntan?))_

Pronto las respuestas llegaron, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenia unos mensajes sin leer de unas horas antes. Abrió primero los viejos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

_((Acabó de ver que mi querido Derek Hale esta en el pueblo. Actúa normal y no enloquezcas cuando lo veas -Lydia))_

_((Amigo, ¿aún duermes?. Despierta!!! -Scott))_

_((Despierta!! Despierta!!! Despierta!!... -Scott))_

_((Lydia me aviso que Derek esta en el pueblo. ¿Ya no saldrás con nosotros? :( -Scott))_

Scott podía llegar a ser muy molesto cuando no le contestaban rápido, menos mal que tenía el teléfono en silencio porque aparte de los mensajes, tenia 38 llamadas perdidas de Scott.

Finalmente levantándose de la cama y dejando las sabanas tiradas por el piso, el castaño camino al baño, revisando ahora las respuestas a su mensaje.

 _((¿Ahora es que te dignas a responder?. Claro que voy y entérate que cuando te vea te estrangulo por mal amigo. Toda el día esperando por ti Stiles, TODO EL DÍA -Scott))_. Estaba mas que claro que su mejor amigo estaba cabreado. Pero Stiles solo soltó una risa al leer el mensaje.

 _((Ya lo sabía Stiles, pero como te la pasas durmiendo todo el día seguro no leíste mi mensaje. Y obviamente iré, esa fiesta no sera lo mismo sin Lydia Martin para animarla))_. Claro que no sería lo mismo sin su buena amiga ahí para darle unos cuantos empujones contra Derek, como siempre hacía cada vez que el moreno venia a pasar tiempo con él.

 _((Espero que esta no sea una de tus bromas, Stiles -Jackson))_. Tan desconfiado como siempre y eso divertía al castaño. Si había alguien que caía en sus bromas rápidamente, ese era Jackson.

 _((Empacare de inmediato. Kisses -Kira))_. Tan tierna, adora a esa chica. Ha sido un amor desde que Scott se la presentara como su novia.

 _((Listo, estaré esperando -Danny))_. Sin falta, el chico no se perdía una fiesta por nada en el mundo.

 _((Será muy divertido, hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos -Allison))_. ¿Pero si hace unos días estuvieron reunidos en casa de Lydia?. La Argent definitivamente no decía que no a una salida, le encantaba estar con sus amigos.

_((Bien. Los pasaremos buscando dentro de una hora aproximadamente -Stiles))_

Y luego de contestarle a todos, dejó el teléfono a un lado y se dispuso a limpiar su cuerpo de todo pecado con una buena ducha de agua fría. Nada más pensar en la playa le calentaba el cuerpo y no precisamente por la sensación de calor que da el sol, sino porque lo único que venia a su mente era el cuerpo semidesnudo de Derek completamente mojado mientras surfeaba.

 

  
Cuando por fin estuvo listo las manecillas del reloj apuntaban las 6:17 pm. La cara de aburrimiento de Derek era todo un poema cuando bajo a encontrarse con él, mochila en hombro y con un atuendo muy playero en conjunto con unos lentes de sol, que muy probablemente Lydia le criticaría, pero no le importaba nada.

"Todos irán a la fiesta"- Comentó despreocupado al salir de la casa y Derek le arqueo una ceja intrigado.

"¿Fiesta?"-.

"Sup. En la playa, ¿no es a eso a lo que vamos?"- La inocencia en la voz y el rostro del castaño no podía ser mas falsa. Él sabia muy bien que en ningún momento el otro le dijo nada de una fiesta y aunque no le habían dicho, estaba mas que claro que el viaje a la playa era para que su padre entrenara con el moreno, así que esa era su venganza.

"Con que esta es tu manera de vengarte por las cosquillas"- Lo señaló, riéndose para luego entrar a su camioneta. Y al castaño le pareció raro que se lo tomara tan bien. Muy sospechoso la verdad. Como si...

 _'Desgraciado, vino preparado para todo_ '. Pensó el castaño al finalmente darse cuenta que estaba entrando en una camioneta, ¿por qué lo pensaba solo por eso?. Pues Derek Hale no era precisamente del tipo de andar en camioneta cuando venia, oh no, él solo conducía un lujoso cámaro negro. Que estuviese en una camioneta solo significaba que cargaba con tablas de surfs, en el techo, y todo su equipo para dicho deporte en la espaciosa maleta, dicho sea demás el lugar favorito de las fantasías de Stiles. Además que tendría que cargar con unos cuantos jóvenes, así que nada mejor que esa gran camioneta. Si, definitivamente había previsto todo el condenado. Mas que para trasportar su equipo de surf, había venido en la camioneta porque así le sería mas fácil llevarse a todos.

"¿También me aplicaras la ley del hielo?. Vamos, solo fueron unas cosquillas. Me pondré triste si no me hablas, he hecho un largo viaje para pasar unos días contigo y tu padre"- Y el fallido intento de puchero le pareció tan estúpido al castaño pero a la vez tan tierno. Eran sensaciones muy mezcladas, a veces pensaba que debían darle un oscar porque fingir no estar interesado ocultando sus sentimientos por el moreno, era toda una hazaña.

"Has hecho un largo viaje porque tienes que entrenar con mi padre para alguna competencia."- _'No por mi, ¡imbecil!'_ Y lo ultimo se lo callo, porque ya sería demasiado obvio lo que sentía. Ya sonaba como novio celoso y no eran nada. Solo amigos de la infancia por que su padre fue como un padre para Derek, luego que este perdiera a los suyos y quedara al cuidado de su tío.

"Competencia que pienso ganar por ti, como todas las demás"- Y sonrío. Esa malvada sonrisa con todos los dientes que le movía todo su mundo a Stiles. -"¿Recuerdas cuando me fui a mi primera competencia?"- Arrancó el auto, dirigiéndose a buscar a toda la prole.

"Dijiste que cada vez que ganaras sería por mi, y así sabría que no estaba solo"- Murmuro bajito muy apenado, porque claro que recordaba, había llorado todo el día porque él se iba por mucho tiempo, acababa de perder a su madre y el único que siempre estaba con él también se iba, se sentía tan solo. Pero esas palabras y la sonrisa del moreno en aquel entonces fueron lo único que lo calmaron.

"¿Entonces por qué dices que no he venido por ti?"- Susurró, apenas mirándolo de soslayo para no perder la vista del camino y pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas del castaño. El cual se giró hacia la ventana, evitando responder la pregunta.

 

  
Gracias a la magnifica técnica de Derek para conducir, no habían tardado mas de 20 min en recoger a todos, y ya se encontraban a medio camino de la casa de playa del moreno. La verdad es que no era muy cerca pero Derek era un demonio conduciendo y Stiles daba gracias a los Dioses de que no hubiese mucho trafico, porque el chico podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza si alguien se le atravesaba, pasando de insultos como _'Muevete maldito'_ a _'¿Eres corto de piernas o las neuronas no te dan para acelerar?'_. Pero claro todo aquello era muy gracioso para sus amigos, quienes animaban al conductor a seguir insultando gente.

"Vaya que te he extrañado Derek, deberías venir mas seguido a sacarnos de ese pueblo"-

"Lydia ya son mayores de edad, no tienes que halagarme tanto para que les compre bebidas"- Le sonrío Derek por el retrovisor.

"Es para no perder la costumbre querido"- Sonrío muy picara la pelirroja, acercándose al asiento del moreno para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ganándose un ligerisimo gruñido por parte de Stiles.

 _((Sabes que lo quiero como un hermano mayor, no seas así))_ Le envió un mensaje Lydia, mirándolo divertida.

 _((Como sea))_ Le contesto el castaño un poquito molesto. Y entonces la pelirroja se acercó a él para darle un zape en la cabeza y luego abrazarlo con cariño.

"Con que son novios, ¿por qué no me habían dicho nada?"- Y el moreno los vio a ambos con una gran sonrisa, pero tanto la pelirroja como el castaño se habían quedado helados por un momento. Y a Stiles estaba a punto de darle un paro respiratorio, porque no quería que Derek mal interpretara su amistad con Lydia.

"No somos novios Derek. Mi pequeño rompe corazones tiene otros intereses"- Se apresuró a contestar Lydia en vista que Stiles se había puesto muy nervioso para hacerlo.

"Oh. Con que hay alguien mas"- Por un momento los ojos de Derek relampaguearon con molestia contenida y como Stiles estaba muy concentrado tratando de ocultar su rostro de nerviosismo, Scott y Kira se habían quedado dormidos, Danny no paraba de enviar mensajes de texto y Jackson estaba mas distraído que bebe con chupón nuevo. Las únicas en darse cuenta fueron Allison y Lydia, quienes se miraron curiosas por descifrar ese ligero cambio en el conductor.

 

 

Entre risas, platicas triviales, ponerse al día con Derek sobre todos los acontecimientos de sus vidas y cantar desafinados las canciones de la estación de radio de turno. Habían llegado sin darse cuenta a la casa de la playa, la enorme mansión construida a treinta metros de la orilla marina estaba tan hermosa como siempre. El grupo se bajo corriendo del auto, animados por comenzar la fiesta desde ese preciso instante y mas fue la emoción de todos cuando los amigos de Derek salieron a recibirlos.

Aquellos amigos que siempre fueron unos alcahuetas con todos ellos y además los que fuesen los mas populares en el grupo de Derek durante su estancia en la secundaria de Beacon Hills. Obviamente ya estaban dos chicas y un chico pestañeando coquetamente, debido a la presencia de Isaac Lahey, Ethan Howler y Aiden Howler. Mientras Scott, Jackson y Kira felicitaban a Boyd y Erica por su compromiso.

"Hey, Stiles. Ya llegamos"- En algún momento el castaño se había quedado dormido, y bastante profundo, porque Derek lo había estado moviendo para que despertara desde que estaciono el auto, y las respuestas se limitaban a leves ronquidos. -"Va a ser que tendré que cargarte como cuando eras un niño. Después de todo no has cambiado mucho, aunque me sorprendió que resistieras tanto tiempo sin dormirte. Siempre fuiste un mal copiloto"- Susurró aun sentado en su asiento, y suspiro resignado al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando maravillado. Maravillado por lo guapo que se había vuelto, por lo tierno que se veía durmiendo, por lo sensual que se veían esos lunares trazando un camino desde su cuello hasta su boca.

_'No, Derek. No'._

Se repetía mentalmente, combatiendo las ganas de acercarse y posar sus labios sobre los del otro. Pero no podía mas, y es que ¿desde cuando había empezado a sentir mas que cariño por el chico?. Ni él mismo lo sabia, -tal vez desde siempre- ya que sin darse cuenta su corazón había decidido que su único dueño seria aquel muchacho de ojos acaramelados.

_'Solo por esta vez'._

Y dio un rápido vistazo hacia la entrada de la casa, todos los demás estaban muy distraídos en sus asuntos, no se darían cuenta si solo se acercaba mas de la cuenta a los labios del castaño. Así lo hizo, respirando suavemente y con mucho cuidado se acercó, simulando que iba a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad de Stiles. Y ahí estaba inhalando la dulce respiración del otro, embriagándose con su olor, presionando sutilmente sus labios.

Le hubiese gustado profundizar mas el beso, ir mas allá pero su mente se lo impedía, no podía hacerle eso a su mentor, seria una traición a su confianza. A la confianza que deposito en él todos estos años para que cuidara de su hijo, de su único y adorado hijo. Así que se aparto, suspirando de nuevo y cerrando sus ojos cansando. Cansado de tener que pretender cariño fraternal cuando lo que sentía era puro amor.

"No tiene alcohol. Lo juro, solo es agua"- Balbuceo de repente en sueños el castaño, removiéndose en el asiento intentando ponerse mas cómodo para seguir durmiendo. Y Derek no pudo evitar soltar una corta risa para luego terminar de bajar del auto, dar la vuelta y cargar a Stiles hacia la casa, porque era mas que evidente que no despertaría.

 

  
El ruido de la música, en especial los gritos de Lydia y Allison, lo despertaron a las once en punto de la noche. Instintivamente y sin saber porque llevo los dedos de su mano derecha a sus labios, por alguna extraña razón los sentía diferentes. Como si alguien hubiese dejado un rastro en ellos. Pero no se detuvo a pensar demasiado, porque un _'Wow esos abdominales son excitantes'_ por parte de Danny, le recordó donde estaba y lo que estaban haciendo esos condenados amigos suyos sin él.

_'Desgraciados, comenzaron la fiesta sin mi.'_

Y de un salto salió de la cama, se estiro bostezando largo y tendido, hizo un corto movimiento extraño para despertar todo su cuerpo y se dio unos pequeños golpes en el rostro. Era hora de que Stiles Stilinski entrara en acción. Estuvo a punto de salir cual bala de cañón pero entonces recordó algo que Lydia le había dicho ' _Lo que no se muestra no se vende_ '. Iba a aprovechar cada momento de su estancia en la playa para hacerle ver a Derek que no era mas un niño, lo tentaría, oh si que lo tentaría. Así que puso su mente a trabajar y decidió cambiar un poquito su vestimenta.

Cuando finalmente el castaño bajo las escaleras hacía el área arenosa frente a la casa. Todos se sorprendieron de lo que veían, y a Derek casi se le atraganta un pedazo de carne asada al verlo.

"Vaya Stiles, te has vuelto muy atractivo"- Comentó Erica, acercándose de inmediato para abrazarlo.

"Ha tenido una buena consejera"- Lydia por supuesto no perdería oportunidad en vanagloriarse por su creación, sabia que el castaño le hacia caso a todos sus consejos siempre que fuesen para llamar la atención de Derek.

"Unos consejos muy buenos y ardientes, como la consejera"- Aiden se acercó a ella y la beso sin reparo.

"Basta chicos, harán que me sonroje"- Bromeó Stiles acercándose mas al grupo junto con Erica, la cual no dejaba de ver a Derek con malicia.

"¿Que opinas Derek?. ¿No crees que nuestro bebe se ha vuelto muy guapo?"- Le señaló la rubia, alejándose un poco para hacer que el castaño diese una vuelta, exhibiendo su atractivo mas cerca. Y vaya que lo estaba, con un short de licra bien ajustado marcando sus jugosas nalgas y muslos, un sweter rojo abierto mostrando su torso desnudo debajo de la fina tela, finalizando con unos lentes de sol en su cabello, mas por la ocasión que por necesitarlos. Y para no perder el estilo playero.

"Lo que opino es que le dará mucho frío"- Agregó secamente porque todos se estaban comiendo con la mirada al chico y eso no le gustaba. Claro que los demás lo hacían por joder a Derek, porque mientras el grupo por parte de Stiles sabia el interés amoroso de este por el moreno, el grupo por parte de Derek sabía del interés amoroso de este por el castaño, aunque fuese un obstinado en negarlo siempre. Y en algún punto ya habían empezado a intercambiar información.

"Si pasa puedes darle calor"- Se animó a decir Allison, la cual estaba ya bastante pasada de copas junto a Isaac, quien solo reía ante las ocurrencias de la chica, la cual era mala combinación con Lydia y Kira. Las tres borrachas no inventaban nada bueno, y les quedó mas que claro cuando hicieron que Scott se trepara a una mata de coco porque supuestamente tenían antojo de agua de coco fresca y ellas lo valían.

"Yo podría darle calor"- Sonrío con picardía Jackson, levantandole las cejas sugerentemente a Stiles. Gesto que no le pareció para nada gracioso a Derek.

"Y yo podría partirte la cara..."- Susurró bajito el moreno.

"Cálmate."- El único que lo escucho fue Boyd, quien le apretó el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

"Cállate Jackson, tu no podrías darle calor ni con cinco calefacciones"- Le espetó Scott y Derek estuvo un poco mas tranquilo. Había olvidado lo intenso que se ponían todos ellos cuando bebían.

"Que gracioso, amor"- Se empezó a reír Kira medio dormida o medio despierta, nadie sabía muy bien por sus ojos. Pero estaba ahí apoyada en el hombro de Scott divirtiéndose y sin parar de hablar con Danny e Ethan.

"A mi me gusta ese look. Lo tendré en cuenta para mi mismo"- Danny le guiño un ojo en aprobación. Solo con eso el castaño se sentía mas que halagado.

"Esta a disposición y listo para ser vendido"- Bromeó el castaño sentándose junto a Derek, el cual no paraba de llenarse la boca de carne porque sino en algún momento explotaría.

"Tápate o te dará un resfriado"- Le susurró con la boca llena, quitándose su chaqueta para colocarla encima de Stiles.

"No me dará nada. Es mas tengo ganas de meterme al mar. ¿Quien esta conmigo?"-

"Nadie"- Gruñó Derek, evitando que las manos de todos los demás pudieran llegar a levantarse por completo.

"No seas así Derek. Los chicos vinieron a divertirse, déjalos ser"- Le sonrío Erica, claramente alcahueteando a los mas jóvenes.

"Si, ¿que pasó con nuestro Derek fiestero y aventurero?"- Agregó Ethan mientras manoseaba a Danny y comenzaba a quitarle su franela muy hábilmente.

"Se fue de paseo esta noche"- Bufó sin mucho animo.

"Pues dile que regrese, porque vamos a bañarnos en la playa"- Exclamó emocionada Lydia, dándole un ultimo beso a Aiden antes de ponerse de pie, quitarse la blusa y el short de jean rápidamente para luego salir corriendo al mar agitando sus brazos en el aire.

"Espéranos"- Gritó Allison, y mas atrás Kira, Scott, Danny y Jackson la siguieron. Todos quitándose lo poco de ropa que llevaban en el camino para sumergirse en el mar.

"Bueno, no podemos dejarlos divertirse solos"- Aiden animó a los restantes alrededor de la fogata a unirse y de inmediato lo siguieron.

"Como extrañaba esto"- Sonrío el castaño listo para emprender su carrera al mar pero al levantarse el moreno lo sujeto fuerte por la muñeca.

"¿A donde crees que vas?"- Arqueó una ceja, serio.

"A bañarme con los demás. ¿A que mas?"- Intentó soltarse pero el moreno era mucho mas fuerte que él.

"Tu papá llega mañana temprano, no quisiera que te consiga con resaca"- La excusa mas mala que podría haber dicho. Porque bastante las veces que papi Stilinski había encontrado con resaca a su hijo.

"Eso no me detendrá. Papá sabe que ustedes cuidan de nosotros siempre y no sería la primera vez que caigo a merced del alcohol."- Sonrío, recordando un bochornoso momento de ebriedad con Scott y Lydia hace unas semanas en su casa.

"Ya te lo dije, podrías pescar un resfriado"- Se encogió de hombros.

"No voy a dejar de pasar un buen rato con mis amigos porque tu piensas que pescare un resfriado. ¿Que te sucede?, has estado actuando muy raro desde que salí. ¿Acaso te preocupa que Jacskson me de algo mas que solo calor?"- Lanzó con toda la mala intención.

"Haz lo que quieras"- Lo soltó el moreno, suspirando molesto y levantándose para seguir asando carne.

"Bien..."- Y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la poca ropa que tenia puesto, lanzandola a los pies de Derek -"Me gustaría que vinieras, no sería lo mismo sin nuestro surfista favorito"- Se mordió los labios al ver lo sexy que se veía el moreno pretendiendo asar carne. Por supuesto que Derek no se iba a quedar sin voltearse a responderle, pero no pudo articular palabra porque la mandíbula casi se le desencaja al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Stiles. ¿En que momento se había marcado tanto?. Y de nuevo los sentimientos lo golpearon junto con un fuerte deseo de caerle encima y follarlo contra la arena.

"Iré en un momento"- Trago fuerte y sacudió todo pecaminoso pensamiento de su mente, volviendo su atención a la parrillera.

El castaño sonrío complacido, porque finalmente después de tantos años intentando tentar al moreno, lo había logrado. Por que esa actitud se debía a que lo había logrado ¿no?. Aún no estaba muy seguro pero quería quedarse con la ilusión de que si lo había conseguido. Con eso en mente salió corriendo al mar para unirse a sus amigos y empezar la diversión.

Los juegos en el mar se volvieron cada vez mas intensos a medida que pasaban las horas, con la luz de la luna y las estrellas iluminándolos, habían pasado de echarse agua inocentemente a combatir por parejas. Allison e Isaac VS Lydia y Aiden, batalla feroz a los ojos de Stiles, que cada vez se sorprendía mas de lo mucho que enloquecían las dos al estar borrachas. Luego vino un mano a mano entre Erica y Boyd VS Danny e Ethan, en el cual la rubia, con algo de ayuda de su fuerte novio, tumbo sin problemas a Danny, explotando las risas cuando la mayor agito sus senos en el aire como baile de victoria. Como habían quedado impares, debido a la repentina desaparicion de Scott y Kira, quienes seguramente estaban retozando como conejos en algún punto ciego de la playa. Lydia y Aiden volvieron a la carga para luchar contra Stiles, quien tuvo que subirse a la espalda de Jackson porque Derek no se había dignado en aparecer y el castaño estaba muy decepcionado. Al final iba a ser que su plan no tuvo tantos resultados como pensaba.

Por lo borracha que estaba la pelirroja, Stiles no tuvo muchos problemas en lanzarla al agua cual saco de papas y de nuevo todos partieron en risas cuando Lydia salio a flote para quejarse de su derrota, con su preciado cabello hecho un desastre, tanto que había gritado para que no se lo mojaran. Eso era lo que mas risa les daba a todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Stiles y Jackson tuvieron que salir del agua cuando a las parejitas se les ocurrió comenzar a besarse y manosearse sin pudor. Y como el castaño no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de acostarse con Jackson, no le quedo mas opción que alejarse de ahí para volver a la fogata.

Antes de llegar a la fogata frente a la casa, a Jackson se le ocurrió irse tras unas chicas de una casa vecina que casualmente pasaban por ahí. Al castaño no le gusto nada eso de _'casualmente'_ porque sabía muy bien que las casas estaban demasiado separadas para tal cosa, ademas que sabia muy bien lo famoso que se había vuelto Derek al ser surfista y culpenlo por estar celoso, pero las tipas no le cayeron para nada bien. Así que siguió su camino solo, dejando a Jackson con un posible menege a trois u orgía, conociéndolo se iba a acostar con todo lo que tuviese dos piernas.

El castaño iba muy decidido a reclamarle a Derek - _con todas las de la ley_ \- el hecho de que no se acercó al mar para estar con ellos, pero se sorprendió de no encontrarlo cerca de la fogata, la cual ya estaba apagada al igual que la parrillera. Y el castaño resoplo temblando porque estaba semidesnudo con mucho frío. Dentro del agua no se sentía nada pero al salir mas valía prenderse fuego porque el aire no perdonaba a nadie. Así que siguió su camino a la casa directo a la cocina en busca del moreno pero tampoco lo encontró ahí, decidió subir a las habitaciones pero no sin antes aprovechar de devorar unos buenos pedazos de carne, papas al vapor y ensalada que al parecer Derek había dejado preparado para todos.

Como era costumbre cada vez que iba a esa casa, sabía que el moreno dormiría con él. Así que sin desviarse se dirigió a la habitación donde había despertado, al llegar abrió la puerta con cuidado, apenas asomando la cabeza para ver si estaba el muchacho ahí. Efectivamente si, dormido como un tronco en medio de la cama.

_'¿Donde cree que voy a dormir si se acuesta de esa forma?'_

Ya bastante molesto, especialmente porque Derek había estado actuando raro desde que despertara, cerro de un portazo con toda la intención de despertar al otro pero el muy condenado ni se inmuto.

"Oh!... Se que estas despierto Derek, tu no eres precisamente de tener de sueños pesados"- Se quejó, suspirando con hastío y moviendo sus manos en el aire para darle mas efecto a su queja. Pero el otro solo gruñó y se puso hacia el costado contrario en que el castaño lo veía.

"Tu padre llegara temprano para comenzar mi entrenamiento, necesito descansar Stiles"-

"No te acercaste al mar a divertirte con nosotros. Y estabas con una actitud muy extraña cuando desperté. ¿Para eso nos trajiste?, ¿solo para que te viéramos dormir?."- Con algo de dificultad comenzó a quitarse el traje de baño.

"Los traje porque tu padre me contó lo bien que les había ido en el ultimo año de instituto. Así que con Erica y los demás decidimos hacerles una fiesta"- Con los ojos abiertos y una mueca en los labios, hacia todo el esfuerzo por no girarse y ver al castaño, porque el ventanal frente a él le estaba torturando con el reflejo de Stiles desnudándose.

"Pensé que no había ninguna fiesta"- Y en un rápido movimiento lanzó el traje de baño mojado directo a la cabeza de Derek.

"¡Stiles!"- Gruñó al sentir el frío y la humedad en su cabello. -"Te voy a..."- De verdad intentó parecer molesto pero no podía estarlo, no con Stiles.

"¿Vas a que?"- Y riéndose corrió al baño antes de que Derek decidiera saltar de la cama y molerlo a coscorrones.

"Joder, esas nalgas"- Susurró para si mismo al ver la retaguardia del castaño a través del reflejo del ventanal hasta que se perdió en el baño. Aprovechando que el chico ya no lo veía, tomo el traje de baño y lo olfateo.

_'Parezco un pervertido'_

Se recrimino a si mismo, pero el olor de Stiles lo excito y tragando fuerte se animo a llevar su mano libre dentro de su pantalón, liberando un poco sus frustraciones al escuchar el agua fluir en la ducha, dándole tiempo mientras el castaño se bañaba para darse un poco de placer y luego caer rendido.

Al salir del baño, Stiles buscó rápidamente en su mochila por un short que ponerse, si bien antes había sido muy osado de desnudarse sin importarle que Derek podría haberse volteado y verlo, ahora no tenia el mismo valor para estar como Dios lo trajo al mundo frente al moreno, y se debía al hecho de que se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol, porque puede que se haya pasado un poquito tomando tequila en el mar junto a los demás.

Ahora mas sobrio se sentía un poco tonto, y con mucho sueño. Mucho... mucho sueño. Así que bostezando se metió en la cama, empujando a Derek para hacer espacio. Y detallandolo un poco mejor el castaño se dio cuenta que no se había quitado su ropa, tampoco se había metido debajo de las sabanas y le parecía raro, porque hacia bastante frío a pesar de estar dentro de la casa. Otro detalle no menor, era el hecho de que las dos camas individuales de esta habitación que siempre compartía con Derek, se habían transformado en una cama matrimonial, en esto definitivamente había metido las manos Erica. E hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a la rubia luego.

 _'Espero no tener ese sueño erótico esta noche'_. Rogó a los Dioses, porque la vergüenza que le daría si el moreno lo escuchaba gimiendo su nombre en sueños sería inmensa.

 _'Bueno basta de pensar, quedan pocas horas para el amanecer mejor descansar todo lo que pueda. No me quiero perder a este monstruo en acción ni un solo día'_. Y sonrió, un poco nervioso por la cercanía entre ambos, si bien en su niñez se metía en la cama de Derek todo el tiempo por su miedo a la oscuridad, ya no era mas un niño, ya eran otros los ojos con los que lo veía desde hace años y quería tanto acariciar su espalda, abrazarse a él y tener un momento intimo que no fuese solo marcado por un simple cariño fraternal.

"Buenas noches mi lobo marino"- Susurró, tomando un gran bocanada de aire, para luego quedarse dormido sobre la comodidad de la mullida almohada y bajo el suave edredón.

"Buenas noches mi rayo de sol"- Respondió con otro susurro el moreno al percatarse de que el castaño ya se había quedado dormido.

 

A la mañana siguiente Derek despertó primero, aún cansado, porque había tenido que levantarse en lo que Stiles se quedo dormido para bañarse, debido a su momento cariñoso consigo mismo. Y ahora con los rayos del sol molestándolo, intentó desperezarse y sacarse toda la flojera estirándose, oh pero cual es su sorpresa cuando algo pesado encima suyo no le deja ponerse de pie.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos por completo, y su rostro no estuvo nunca tan descolocado, debido a que Stiles estaba sobre su pecho, abrazado a él como si fuese una almohada, con el edredón apenas tapando la parte baja de su cuerpo. Y por si eso no fuese suficiente para escandalizarlo, él mismo tenia su brazo izquierdo rodeando el cuerpo del castaño de manera que su mano terminaba en una comprometedora posición. Si, bastante comprometedora, porque a su cuerpo se le había ocurrido colocar su mano por dentro del edredón justo sobre las nalgas de Stiles.

 _'Mmm, son duras pero suaves... Mierda... Mierda... ¿En que estoy pensando?_ '. Se recrimino mentalmente, apartándose cuidadosamente, procurando no despertar al castaño. Ya estaba a punto de salir de la cama cuando la voz de su mentor resonó por toda la casa, y sin poder mantener el equilibrio cayo de la cama estrepitosamente.

"¿Que sucede?"- Habló mas dormido que despierto el castaño.

"Nada. Nada... Vuelve a dormir"- Adolorido por la caída se levanto rápido para que Stiles no fuese a sospechar nadal. _'Voy a matar a Erica por cambiar las camas'_  . Y un ligero gruñido escapo de sus labios.

"¿Donde están mis muchachos?"- Se escuchó la voz del Sr. Stilinski muy cerca de la habitación. Y Derek se alarmo por completo, ¿Que pensaría su mentor si veía que solo había una cama donde debían estar dos?. Además si veía que su inocente hijo estaba semidesnudo durmiendo en la misma cama que el moreno, quien aparte también estaba a medio vestir.

 _'Joder... Joder'_. Como un tornado recorrió toda la habitación, alcanzando a ponerse una franela y lanzar encima del cuerpo del castaño una gran cantidad de sabanas para luego salir disparado a abrir la puerta antes que su mentor lo hiciera.

"Hola pa"- Justo a tiempo salio, cerrando la puerta difícilmente tras él, bloqueandole la entrada al hombre mayor y sonriendole nervioso lo saludo tan fraternal como siempre, agregando un abrazo apresurado. Los nervios lo estaban matando.

"Hey, hijo. También me alegra verte. ¿Donde estan Stiles y todos los demás?"- Correspondió el abrazo, sonriendo y tratando de seguir su camino dentro de la habitación. Pero Derek lo bloqueaba cual muralla china.

"Stiles esta durmiendo, mejor no molestarlo, el pobre amaneció junto con sus amigos en la playa de fiesta. Y seguro los demás están en las mismas condiciones"- Siguió sonriendo nervioso, comenzando a empujar a papi Stilinski lejos de la habitación.

"Supongo que se han de haber divertido mucho. Bueno vayamos a desayunar, necesitaremos mucha energía para el entrenamiento"-

"Claro, claro"- Le palmeo la espalda y suspiro aliviado al comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

  
El desayuno había pasado sin mayores contratiempos, tanto papa Stilinski como Derek prepararon todo y comieron charlando sobre lo que no habían podido el día anterior, y en especial sobre lo que harían para mejorar el estilo de surf del moreno, la competencia que se le venia iba a ser dura y necesitaba de todo el apoyo, consejos y ayuda de su mentor. Durante su conversación se les habían unido Erica, Jackson quien apenas llegaba de la calle y luego de tomar café subió a acostarse, los gemelos, Scott y Kira. Todos saludando con mucha alegría al padre de Stiles y contándole sobre sus hazañas de la noche anterior. Mientras Derek no dejaba de lanzarle una mirada de molestia a Erica, la cual solo sonreía maliciosamente y se hacia la loca, porque bien sabia a que se debía la molestia de su amigo.

Para cuando Stiles se despertó y bajo a la cocina eran mas o menos las 3 de la tarde, vaya que había dormido. Hacia mucho que no se dejaba llevar tanto por el sueño y en parte se debía a que el aroma de Derek sobre la cama lo había hecho sentir en calma.

Sabiendo que todos debían estar pendientes del entrenamiento que su padre le inculcaba a Derek, se apresuró en comer algo rápido y salir a la playa. Por el camino se encontró con Erica y Allison, las cuales venían cotilleando muy alegres, lo que el castaño pensaba era algún avance de la menor con Isaac. Poco le importó eso a Stiles porque se les lanzo encima, interrumpiéndolas y apresándolas en un fuerte abrazo, susurrándole a Erica un muy alegre agradecimiento por lo que había hecho con las camas, y la rubia le sonrió complacida.

Luego de sentir envidia porque se entero que Allison había conseguido EL avance anoche con Isaac mientras él tenia que conformarse con sueños eróticos, llegó a la orilla de la playa y nada mas fijar su vista en el mar se maravilló con la mas perfecta imagen que podía existir. Como si fuese Poseidon, el dueño de su corazón domaba las olas con una facilidad, potencia y seguridad increíbles. Parecía el dueño del mar, además de ser muy rápido para seguir las instrucciones de su padre, quien iba un paso mas adelante de Derek en cada ola, guiándolo en nuevas maniobras, acrobacias y formas para no ser arrastrado por el agua.

 _'Sigue siendo muy talentoso. Y tan guapo'_. La sonrisa boba que se le formó no fue pasada por alto por Scott, Lydia y los gemelos, quienes lo habían estado observando en silencio desde que llegara, riéndose cómplices por la mirada iluminada que tenia el castaño mientras observaba a Derek surfear.

"Voy a tener que buscar una sombrilla, me parece que lloverán babas"- Y el castaño se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Lydia, quien junto con los demás lo miraban fijamente y sonrientes.

"¿Por que me asustan así?"- Dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho en un claro gesto de susto.

"El que nos esta asustando eres tu con esa mirada enamorada"- Se burló Aiden abrazado a Lydia.

"Me vas hacer vomitar arcoiris con toda esa aura melosa a tu alrededor. Casi había olvidado como te pones cuando él esta cerca"- Agregó Scott sonriente y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que se siente a su lado.

"Eso debería decir yo de ustedes. ¿O tengo que recordarles que anoche estaban bastante melosos en el agua?"- De inmediato todos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas.

"Esta bien, esta bien. No te molestes."- Lo abrazó Scott cuando el castaño se sentó a su lado -"Por cierto, ¿cuando le dirás?"-

"Aun no. Ni mañana, ni pasado."- Sentenció con firmeza el castaño viendo horrorizado a su amigo.

"Oh por los Dioses, Stiles. Has estado por mucho tiempo intentando que se de cuenta solito de lo que sientes por él, y me parece que no esta funcionando. Es hora de que le digas"- Lo regañó Lydia, sabiendo lo mucho que se moría el castaño por gritar que le gusta Derek y las pocas agallas que tenia para hacerlo.

"Sabes que no puedo"- Agacho la mirada con vergüenza.

"Pero si hasta el Sr. Stilinski lo sabe, ¿no?. ¿Cual es el problema?"- Se animo a preguntarle Ethan, acercándose a su lado para abrazarlo en señal de apoyo.

"Si, mi papá lo sabe, y no saben cuanto se alegró, y todo el sermón que me echo acerca de lo grandioso que seria para él tener a Derek como su yerno. Aparte de que a sus ojos no hay nadie mejor para mi."- Suspiro recordando esa conversación, había estado tan nervioso de decirle a su padre y luego tan feliz de su reacción, pero aún así no se atrevía a decirle al moreno sobre sus sentimientos -"Pero le hice prometerme que no le diría nada, que esperara a que se diera todo naturalmente"-

"¿Y crees que no le ha dicho?. Tu padre adora a Derek, tal vez ya le habló al respecto"- Y por ese comentario Scott se ganó una muy mala mirada por parte de su amigo.

"No puedes seguir así Stiles. A menos que Derek sea muy idiota e insensible, que sabemos muy bien que no lo es. Ya debe estar sintiendo algo mas que solo cariño fraternal por ti, mas luego de lo de anoche"- Y Lydia no evito para nada sonreír picara y mover sus cejas insinuantemente.

"Cierto, durmieron juntos gracias a Erica. No vas a decirnos que no paso nada"- Lo miro dudoso Aiden.

"Si hubiese pasado algo no estaría aquí sentado debatiendo con ustedes este asunto."- Por un momento Stiles se quedó pensativo, ¿Y si había pasado algo pero no recordaba?.

"Bueno no es que queramos presionar ni nada, pero si tu no te apresuras en confesar tus sentimientos, te lo podrían quitar. Sabes que es muy cotizado, y esta competencia a la que ira lo hará aun mas famoso, así no gane."- Ethan trató con sus palabras de llenarlo de coraje.

"Debes aprovechar estos días"- Agregó Scott, abrazando aún mas a su amigo junto con Ethan. Ambos lo veían emocionados.

"Me siento acosado"- Alegó el castaño para luego levantarse y dar unos pasos lejos de ellos.

"¡Stiles ven aquí!"- Derek le gritó, agitando sus manos sentando sobre su tabla de surf, flotando ya no tan lejos de la orilla de la playa, en lo que parecía un breve descanso. De inmediato todos vieron al castaño esperando que acudiera al llamado del chico.

"Ustedes son..."-

"Unos muy buenos amigos"- Lo interrumpieron Ethan y Scott, empujándolo para que se fuese.

"Esperen"- Los detuvo Lydia y señaló primero a Stiles y luego sus ojos, con un claro gesto de molestia -"Hazme el favor y te quitas esos horrorosos lentes pero ya"- Al escucharla el castaño rodó los ojos, ya había tardado mucho la chica en decirle algo sobre sus lentes y los demás partieron en risas.

"Pero si son geniales"- Intento defenderse pero ya la pelirroja se había levantado, y agarrando los lentes para aplastarlos con sus tacones. Porque si, Lydia Martin estaba en tacones por la playa como toda una diva.

"Ahora puedes irte"- Le sonrío la chica, haciéndole gesto para que se fuera y al pobre Stiles no le quedo de otra que irse con una mueca en su rostro porque habían destrozado su mejores lentes.

Mientras caminaba hacia Derek, hizo gala de todas sus fuerzas para no voltearse ni un segundo a ver las caras de sus amigos, porque sabía que estaban riendo y diciendo incoherencias. Así que solo siguió con su mirada fija en el surfista que se mantenía sonriente. Esa maravillosa sonrisa que sonrojaba en un dos por tres a Stiles, con todos sus dientes perfectamente alineados y blancos. Luego estaba su cabello, negro, sedoso, mojado, cayendo por su rostro para hacerlo lucir aún mas sexy de lo que ya era. Y por si eso fuese poco, sus ojos verdes destellaban bajo la luz del sol y su esculpido cuerpo, bañado por por el agua salina, que lo adornaban con gotitas que parecían diamantes sobre su sensual piel tostada, haciéndolo lucir como todo un Dios griego. Y Stiles tuvo que correr al agua rápido para que su parte baja fuese cubierta y así no se notara su creciente erección.

"¿Que quieres Derek?"- Pregunto secamente al llegar a su lado, lanzadole agua con sus manos a la cara para así tener tiempo de que su rostro dejara de parecer un tomate maduro.

"¿Por que no te subes a la tabla?."- Derek buscaba por todos los medios seguir aparentando puro cariño fraternal por el castaño, quería a toda costa dejar de lado el amor que sentía hacia él y pensaba que rememorando los momentos en que eran mas jóvenes lo conseguiría. Gran error, porque cada vez se enamoraba más y lo sabía.

"No, gracias y si eso era todo, me voy"- _'Como si me fuese a montar en esa tabla contigo detrás de mi para que me excitas mas de lo que ya estoy'_. Lentamente comenzó a caminar fuera del agua.

"Pero antes te gustaba mucho pasear sobre mi tabla"- Y el moreno hizo un puchero, que al castaño le pareció demasiado adorable. Pero no se dejaría vencer.

"Tu lo has dicho. Antes. Tiempo pasado"- Sentenció para volver a girarse y esta vez lograr alejarse lo mas rápido posible. Pero su padre no tenia la intención de dejarlo irse.

"Stiles, no seas así. Derek quiere pasar tiempo contigo, aprovecha estos momentos al menos"- Papi Stilinski se cruzó en el camino de su hijo y tomándolo por los hombros lo giró para luego empujarlo hacia el otro muchacho. -"Ahora diviértanse un rato mientras voy a repasar la próxima rutina"- El hombre sonrío y le guiño un ojo a su hijo ante la mirada incrédula de Derek.

"Ya escuchaste a tu padre. Vamos"- Y jalando al castaño por un brazo, lo subió a la tabla para sentarlo delante de él y comenzar a remar con sus brazos.

A pesar de sus quejas y de estar un poco molesto al principio, Stiles terminó disfrutando del paseo con Derek. No es que pudiese estar molesto por mucho tiempo tampoco, total era Derek, el amor de su vida. Si bien quería aparentar compostura a su lado, llegaba un momento en que ya simplemente le era imposible no sonrojarse y sonreír estúpidamente a cada cosa que decía. Lo cual le hacia pensar en las palabras de Lydia, ¿como era posible que no se haya dado cuenta que lo tiene loco?. Sabia que el moreno era algo distraído, pero ¿tanto así?. ¿O simplemente se estaba haciendo el desentendido?.

El rato junto a Derek fue bastante largo, mas de lo que había imaginado que seria, y en parte se debía a que su padre había alegado estar _'muy cansado para continuar el entrenamiento'_ , lo cual les dio oportunidad de estar un rato mas juntos hasta que cayo la noche y a regañadientes Derek tuvo que sacar a Stiles del mar. Porque vaya niño para disfrutar de los baños bajo la luz de la luna. Y fue muy divertido para todos los demás ver como el moreno cargaba al hombro -cual cavernicola- al castaño, mientras este pataleaba, golpeando la espalda del mayor para que lo bajara y así poder seguir disfrutando del agua marina.

 

  
Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápido para todos pero eso no evito que los aprovecharan al máximo. Con Lydia, Allison y Kira cantando borrachas cada noche y levantándose oliendo a sexo cada mañana, porque tenían unos sementales que no las dejaban respirar, según ellas, pero Stiles sabia que la situación era al revés, y eran ellas quienes parecían unas ninfomanas exprimiendo hasta la ultima gota sexual de Aiden, Isaac y Scott. Con Jackson regresando cada mañana semidesnudo de quien sabe donde, _'las ventajas de ser un soltero promiscuo'_ pensaban los demás. Con Erica y Boyd practicando como seria su luna de miel, o mas bien llevándola acabo un poco antes de tiempo, sin contar las reuniones de la rubia con Lydia, porque prácticamente la pelirroja se había autocontratado como la organizadora de la boda. Con Scott e Ethan intentando animar a Stiles a confesar sus sentimientos por Derek, mientras Erica e Isaac no dejaban de meterle por los ojos al castaño al surfista y este ultimo tratando de hacerse el duro para ocultar sus sentimientos cuando en realidad ya no aguantaba mas, y cada vez que el castaño se paseaba frente a él semidesnudo acabando de salir de la playa, todo su ser gritaba _'Tómalo con fuerza... Tómalo con fuerza'._

Con Danny teniendo que unirse al complot de Scott e Ethan, para hacer que Stiles siguiera en su modo tentador y no decayera. Con Papi Stilinski a punto de soltar toda la sopa cada vez que notaba las miradas de amor que Derek le lanzaba a su hijo, cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Con Derek escapando de Erica e Isaac a través de su entrenamiento con papá Stilinski. Entrenamiento que se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso a medida que los días pasaban, dejando muy poco tiempo para que el surfista estuviese con los demás, quienes entre que animaban a Derek para que se esforzara mas y se perdían por los rincones mas ocultos de la playa, no paraban de divertirse. Mientras Derek había llegado a un punto donde solo coincidía con Stiles cuando iba a acostarse, sea de paso dicho, en el piso de la habitación que compartía con el castaño, porque le era demasiado difícil resistirse a la tentación de tenerlo tan cerca suyo, embriagandolo con su aroma a pétalos de rosas. Y cuando veía al castaño sentado _solo_ en la arena observándolo surfear.

Solo les quedaban dos días mas para seguir disfrutando de aquella paradisíaca playa, y ni Derek ni Stiles habían logrado ningún avance, así que Lydia había convocado una reunión de emergencia y puso sobre la mesa un ingenioso plan, en el cual hasta papi Stilinski estaba involucrado.

"No se Lydia, esto de emborrachar a mi hijo y Derek"- Comentó dudoso papi Stilinski, observando con cierta duda el complot que la pelirroja había tramado y en el cual había decidido incluir al padre del castaño, porque 'necesitamos su aprobación' y la obtuvieron bastante rápido, porque ya al mayor le dolían los labios de tanto que se los había estado mordiendo para no decirle a Derek que su hijo esta loco por él.

"Hay que hacerlo Sr. Stilinski, sino esos dos nunca van a terminar de confesar lo que sienten"- La pelirroja se acercó con una botella de vodka y el mayor le arqueo una ceja, y luego miro a Scott, quien era el único en contra de aquella medida, alegando _'esto es como entregarlo a los lobos, no creo que Derek controle sus instintos sexuales'_ pero Lydia lo redujo a nada cuando le dijo que Stiles también merecía tener sexo salvaje y su argumento valía mierda porque bastante sexo que tenia Scott y nadie le decía nada. Demás esta decir que durante aquella discusión papa Stilinski había estado bastante incomodo, porque _'hey, el padre de uno de los implicados esta aquí, por si no lo habían notado'_.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, lo haremos bien. Ve y busca mas botellas"- Ordenó, suspirando resignado a llevar acabo el plan antes de que quisiera arrepentirse y la chica se quedo un poco extrañada por la petición -"Conozco a mi pupilo, si bien mi hijo se emborracha hasta con soda, Derek no caerá fácilmente. Y espero que esto funcione Lydia"- Señaló serio el mayor.

"Claro que funcionara, papi"- Dijo muy segura Erica, quien justo entraba con las botellas que había pedido el hombre, acompañada de los gemelos, Isaac y Boyd, cada uno con tres bolsas cargadas de botellas de vodka. Papi Stilinski sintió que le habían leído la mente. Y es que tanto Erica como los chicos acompañándola, conocían a Derek muy bien y su resistencia al alcohol no era un secreto para ellos.

"Si no hay mas quejas..."- Y la pelirroja miro a Scott, y a este no le quedo otra que tomar una botella y ponerse en posición. -"Comencemos con la operación; emborrachamiento intenso para que Derek y Stiles tengan sexo salvaje en la playa"- Hasta papa Stilinski soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, quien había hablado sin respirar prácticamente.

Sin muchos miramientos, comenzaron a vaciar las botellas de vodka dentro de un gran termo lleno de limonada ligada con jugo de naranja y pepino. Mezcla destinada a disimular el sabor a alcohol, pero que bien sabían seria muy difícil de lograr, porque era descomunal la cantidad de vodka que estaban vertiendo en el jugo.

  
En lo que el ultimo rayo de sol se vio apagado con la llegada de la luna, los chicos y chicas en aquella casa estaban mas que preparados para la que seria la ultima noche de fiesta, si bien les quedaba un día mas antes de irse, pensaban pasar ese día rezando por sus almas pecaminosas debido a todo lo que ya habían hecho.

Como cada noche la fogata fue encendida por Isaac y Aiden, pero a diferencia de las anteriores ocasiones, esta vez la armaron mas cerca de la orilla de la playa, casi siendo golpeada por el vaivén del mar. Por otra parte Kira, Scott y Boyd habían formado el circulo con troncos que hacia las veces de asientos alrededor de la fogata. Lydia comandaba a Ethan y Jackson, quienes cargaban de un lado a otro el gran barril con la _pocima del amor_. Mientras Allison y Danny se habían estado encargando de la comida de esa noche junto con papá Stilinski, preparando desde la carne y pescado para la parrilla hasta ensaladas de vegetales y mariscos, todas unas exquisiteces cocinadas por el mayor y los chicos babeaban, porque amaban la comida de Papi Stilinski.

"Esta noche sera especial, ponte tu mejor traje de baño"- Musitó Erica, arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo y observando a través del cristal al castaño que no se decía entre uno negro con trenzas a los costados y uno rojo con trenzas en las nalgas. Y la verdad ni sabia de donde habían salido esos dos trajes de baño, pero tenia una buena idea de quien podía haberlos traído para él.

"Esto es obra de Lydia, ¿cierto?"- Se volteo a mirar a la rubia, agitando las dos prendas en el aire. -"¿Que cree que soy?, ¿un prostituto?"- Y no pudo evitar sonreír y contagiar a la chicha sentada frente a él.

"Ya sabes como es. Va al extremo cuando se trata de ayudar a alguien. Recuerdas que Allison logró acostarse con Isaac en este viaje, ¿no?"- Con una mirada maliciosa, la chica no dejaba de arreglar sus cabello y acomodar los tirantes de su traje de baño mientras veía -a través del espejo- como el castaño iba poco a poco poniendo cara de sorpresa. -"Solo diré que misteriosamente entre la ropa de Allison apareció una lencería bastante sexy"- La chica se rió y el castaño se llevo una mano a la cara intentando no soltar la risa que luchaba por escapar de sus labios. Verdaderamente Lydia era todo un caso. -"¿Y cual te pondrás?"- Interrogó al girarse y ponerse de pie.

"Ninguno. Son demasiado..."- El castaño miraba uno y después otro. ¿En serio eran trajes de baño?.

"¿Reveladores?. ¿Sexies?. ¿Vulgares?"- La chica no paraba de reír y el chico le arqueó una ceja, aun sonriendo.

"Escandalosos"- Sentenció finalmente -"Te imaginas que me ponga alguno, a Derek le va a dar un infarto y ni hablar de mi padre. ¿Acaso a Lydia se le olvidó que mi padre esta aquí?"- Y sin más dejo caer las dos prendas a la cama.

"En Derek es la clase de reacción que esperamos"-

"¿Esperamos?..."- Y de inmediato Stiles pensó que aquello no era solo idea de la pelirroja.

"No me interrumpas"- Lo señaló seria, intentando evitar la mirada sospechosa que el chico le lanzaba -"En fin, el que Derek se escandalice al verte con un traje de baño así, seria indicativo de que esta interesado y se vería obligado a declararse culpable en lo que ya todos sabemos"-

"Que tal si en realidad no le gusto y lo que me dijiste que te dijo en realidad no es amor sino el cariño fraternal que siempre ha sentido por mi"- Se dejo caer en la cama, recordando lo que la rubia le había comentado, acerca de que el interés de Derek hacia él si era amoroso y no un simple afecto de cariño. Aún así no estaba del todo convencido.

"Ustedes dos son tal para cual"- Sonrío la rubia, entornando los ojos fastidiada por lo muy tercos que podían ser tanto Stiles como Derek. -"Si te digo que es un hecho su amor por ti, así lo es y punto"- Rápidamente caminó hasta la cama y levanto la prenda con las trenzas en la retaguardia. -"Ahora vas a ponerte este traje de baño con un short encima hasta que tu padre se vaya a dormir y nosotros quedemos solos. Entonces te quitaras el short y exhibirás tu sexy cuerpecito para Derek."- Y lanzando la prenda a las manos de Stiles, lo levanto al jalarlo por un brazo para así terminar de vestirle. El castaño definitivamente no estaba muy convencido de todo aquello, pero en el fondo su lado perverso pedía a gritos salir a exhibirse frente al moreno sin pudor.

 

  
La reunión alrededor de la fogata fue muy tranquila mientras papi Stilinski estuvo presente, asando carne junto con Derek y escuchando las historias de terror y los chistes que iban relatando cada uno de los integrantes del grupo. Pero en lo que el mayor alegó _'estar demasiado viejo para amanecer en la playa'_ , todo el buen comportamiento se esfumo y la vergüenza no tuvo cita sobre aquella arena. Empezando por el striptease que cada uno fue haciendo hasta quedar solo en sus trajes de baño, bailando y bebiendo hasta reventar. Y como habían predicho, Derek salió con una excusa para no tomar alcohol y solo bebía del _'inocente jugo de mezclas tropicales'_ , el mismo que habían adulterado y el mismo que Stiles bebía agregando mas alcohol pensando que no tenía nada. La verdad los demás estaban bastantes sorprendidos de que el sabor a frutas hubiese predominado por sobre el alcohol. Igual lo importante era que su plan iba viento en popa, y mas seguros estaban de su inminente éxito cuando el castaño se emborracho luego del primer trago, levantándose a mover el bote cual lemur de Madagascar y a quitarse la ropa con movimientos bastantes sensuales, que definitivamente avivaban la llama de la fogata. Ninguno de los demás se movía tan tentadoramente como Stiles. Y Erica agradeció que el muchacho no le hiciera caso en ponerse el traje de baño rojo, porque ya bastante carpas estaba levantando nada mas con sus movimientos. Lamentablemente no podían cerciorarse de si la carpa de Derek estaba levantada, debido a que llevaba un jean que no marcaba demasiado pero lo que si podían notar era la intensa mirada hambrienta que le dedicaba única y exclusivamente que al castaño. Ademas de las incesantes lamidas de labios que hacía el moreno cada vez que apartaba ligeramente la bebida de su boca, lo cual terminó de convencer a las chicas para pasar al próximo paso de su plan.

"¡Al mar!"- Levantó las manos con euforia la pelirroja del grupo. De inmediato Isaac, Boy y Aiden cargaron el barril con la 'poción de amor de Lydia' y corrieron al agua con todos los demás detrás.

"¿Como demonios pretenden...?"- Derek estaba perplejo con as ocurrencias de los chicos, llevaba años conociéndolos pero siempre lo estaban sorprendiendo. Y esta vez no era la excepción, porque el enorme barril fue colocado sobre una pequeña barcaza traída -de quien sabe donde- por Scott y Aiden. -"Son unos locos de primera"- Sonrío, quitándose la ropa para seguirlos. Porque _'ni crean que voy a dejar a Stiles a merced del lobo pervertido de Jackson'_. Sus celos ya le podían, y su vena sobreprotectora le palpitaba con fuerza al ver como el castaño ya se había embriagado. Así que iría a mantenerlo a raya, solo a eso, nada mas, sin ninguna otra intención.

"Nos alegra que te nos una"- Le dijo Erica, abrazándolo para acercarlo al barril y así llenar su vaso. -"Brindemos por Derek y su futura victoria en la competencia internacional de surf en Hawaii"- Exclamó levantando su bebida.

"¡Salud!"- Dijeron todos al unisono con las bebidas levantadas en dirección al surfista. El cual rodando los ojos, se bebió de un trago el liquido y volvió a servirse, ignorante de todo el alcohol que estaba ingiriendo.

"Y salud por ti, mi querido Stilinski"- Susurró Lydia acercándose a Stiles, el cual la vio curioso por unos segundos hasta que Derek se acercó para alejarlo de Jackson, quien se había puesto detrás del chico sin que lo notara y pretendía manosearlo bajo el agua. _'Tan predecible_ '. Derek conocía sus malas mañas y no lo dejaría aprovecharse del castaño. Lo que no sabia Derek era que todo aquello formaba plante del complot de sus amigos. Y había caído redondito.

  
Las risas, juegos y parloteos de todo el grupo fueron lentamente desvaneciéndose, a medida que cada una de las parejas fue alejándose y saliendo del agua cuando notaron que Derek había empezado a ceder a los efectos del alcohol. Lo cual tomó un buen par de horas y prácticamente después que el barril quedo vacío. A Lydia casi le da un infarto porque si Derek no caía con el ultimo vaso, no sabia que iba a hacer, debido a que no tenían un plan B y tampoco mas alcohol. Gracias a los Dioses el muchacho ya estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida espirituosa. Por lo tanto, al ver su misión casi completada, desaparecieron paulatinamente. Hasta que solo Stiles y Derek quedaron en el mar, acompañados solo por la luna, las estrellas y la brisa marina.

"mmm... ¿Donde estoy?... ¿Quien soy?"- Balbuceó el castaño abrazado a una gran roca que sobresalía en el agua. Intentando en vano divisar algo en el horizonte, pero el romper del agua en la roca le nublaban un poco la vista y se sentía algo mareado.

No era el único desorientado, pues Derek a pocos metros de él, no recordaba como demonios había llegado a ese lugar, ni siquiera sabia porque le daba todo vueltas.

"¿Estaré soñando?..."- Se preguntó, debatiéndose entre la realidad y el sueño. Observando sus manos, tal vez intentando contar sus dedos o cerciorándose de aun tenerlas. -"Definitivamente debo estar soñando"- Susurró al sumergirse y luego salir del agua, en un claro intento por despertarse pero la borrachera no era normal y por mas que intentara echarse agua en la cara no lograba volver a estar sobrio. -"¿Stiles?"- Confundido, observó lo que parecía el cuerpo del castaño sujeto a una roca -cual estrella marina- agonizando y al parecer hablando solo. Así que lentamente nado hasta él, tragando con dificultad al estar demasiado cerca, rozando su torso contra la espalda del otro. Al estar ambos mojados, el contacto era realmente placentero. Extremadamente placentero y excitante. -"Tan suave... Tan apetitoso"- Susurró, lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo el calor recorrer su cuerpo. Y es que si era un sueño ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo?. Así lo haría con la firme determinación de que era un sueño que pronto se tonaría en erótico.

Comenzó acariciando las piernas -bajo el agua- del castaño, pegando su cuerpo por completo para aprisionarlo contra la roca, moviendo su cadera en círculos para que su creciente erección rozara las pomposas, suaves y firmes nalgas de Stiles. El cual no tardo en gemir, aún sin saber a ciencia cierto porque lo hacía. Dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producían las manos de Derek recorriendo sus piernas de arriba a abajo, peligrosamente enredando sus dedos entre las trenzas del traje de baño del castaño.

"¿Que haces?"...- Susurro entre gemidos, girando ligeramente su rostro y notando que quien lo estaba tocando era Derek. Pero no se alarmo. 'Debo estar soñando de nuevo'. Y alegrándose internamente por finalmente ver el rostro del muchacho en sus sueños, se dejó llevar, se dejó arrastrar por el deseo y el placer. Derek jamas lo tocaría de esa forma. No le pasaría su sinuosa lengua por el cuello como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, le apretaría con tanto deseo sus nalgas ni rozaría su enorme erección contra él con suaves movimientos pelvicos. Así que debía estar soñando. _'Si, definitivamente es ese sueño erótico otra vez'._

"¿Que crees que hago?"- Susurró con lujuria, aventurándose a introducir sus manos dentro del traje de baño del castaño para   
sentir la firmeza y suavidad de sus glúteos bajo el agua. Mordiendo su hombro, su cuello, su lóbulo derecho. Respirando sobre su piel, haciéndole estremecer, brindándole calor con su aliento, enloqueciendolo poco a poco, excitándolo lentamente, elevando el ritmo de su corazón y la continuidad de sus gemidos.

_Ohh... It's so hot and I need some air_   
_Oh boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there_

Vaya que todo el juego previo estaba siendo muy ardiente. Por momentos necesitaba tomar grandes bocanadas de aire porque era tanta su agitación que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. El sueño se sentía tan real, que el castaño casi no podía creer que lo era. Una ilusión de su corazón, de su alma y su cuerpo. El deseo de ser tocado y tomado placenteramente por aquel hombre de brillantes ojos verdes. Mas que nada esperaba que el sueño durara, que ese excitante Derek no se detuviera y siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo tan hábilmente. Que siguiera moviendo su entrepierna contra su punta trasera. Y la cadera del castaño no se quedó quita por mucho tiempo, porque con lentos movimientos, empujaba hacia atrás, buscando presionar mas, necesitando mas del contacto ardiente del moreno. Exigiendo con su lenguaje corporal que las manos de Derek fuesen reemplazadas por su ya prominente erección.

"¿Me deseas?... Di que me deseas"- Volvió a susurrar Derek, demandante, varonil, lascivo. Al solo recibir como respuesta una serie de gemidos, saco una de sus manos del agua y la subió hasta enredar sus dedos en los cabellos castaños, halando muy suavemente. Demostrando su dominio y obligandolo a verlo a los ojos. -"Dilo"- Exigió, con sus ojos relampagueando deseosos, fijos en los acaramelados y lamió... Lamió los carnosos y jugosos labios del chico que se estremecía contra la roca, siendo presionado por el caliente cuerpo del moreno.

Ya la fría brisa marina y el frío del agua no eran nada comparado con el calor emanando de aquellos dos cuerpos encendidos por el placer.

"Te deseo Derek... Te deseo por todo mi cuerpo... Te deseo dentro de mi"- Finalmente exclamó entre gemidos. Dejando su boca entreabierta para recibir el ardiente beso del moreno como recompensa por su respuesta. El cual no tardó en introducir su lengua para jugar traviesamente con la del castaño. Sin detenerse, sin separarse, sin dejar de acariciar el sedoso cabello y las suaves nalgas. Sin dejar de presionar sobre la nívea piel, sin dejar de entregar todo su deseo y sin dejar de darle el mas intenso placer.

"¿Que tanto lo deseas?"- Respiró el moreno al romper el beso. Separándose solo lo necesario para hablar y seguir recorriendo el rostro, cuello y hombro del castaño con sus labios. Embriagándose con su aroma y saboreando su piel mezclada con el agua salada. Desgarrando la prenda que ya estorbaba en la parte baja, y presionando con dos dedos la casta entrada del castaño. Exigiendo de esa forma una pronta respuesta. Ya no podía contenerse mas.

"Mas que a esos jodidos dedos Derek... Ohhh"- Gimió al sentir los dedos dilatarlo e introducirse fácilmente con la ayuda del liquido salino. Estremeciéndose, no paraba de mover su cadera buscando que los dedos llegasen mas adentro. Echando su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre uno de los hombros del moreno, dejando su cuello al descubierto y sus labios a merced del lujurioso hombre, que no perdió oportunidad en primero morder su cuello, luego lamer su mandíbula y por ultimo callar sus gemidos con besos.

Derek permaneció un buen par de minutos torturando al castaño con sus dedos, introduciendo uno, luego dos, después tres. Moviendolos en círculos, sacándolos y metiendolos, presionando apenas la entrada. Disfrutando al máximo de cada uno de los gritos y gemidos de placer que el muchacho emitía. Excitándose a tal punto que su erección dolía y suplicaba ser liberado de su encierro para sentir la calidez que los dedos estaban recibiendo. Para sentirse completamente envuelto por el calor interno del castaño.

_Your body feels like a fantasy_   
_This moment is all that I can see_

Una fantasía. Eso era lo que pensaban ambos que era. Una hermosa fantasía que se reproducía solo en sueños. Un sueño que cada vez era mas vivido y del cual no querían despertar, porque así podrían dejarse llevar por siempre por el deseo de sus corazones.

La tortura impuesta por Derek ceso sin previo aviso. Retirando sus dedos, intento torpemente quitarse el short pero ahora era el turno de torturar al Derek de sus sueños. Si su sueño erótico quería jugar rudo, él también lo haría. Hábilmente logró deslizarse por la roca y soltarse del agarre del moreno. En un rápido movimiento se sumergió apenas hasta el pecho, empujando a Derek de tal forma que quedara con su espalda contra la roca, de frente a él para de esta manera ir subiendo cual tentador hijo de una sirena, con su traviesa mirada fija en los ojos verdes, lamiendo desde el ombligo, delineando cada surco de su marcado abdomen, presionando sus labios en la separación de sus pectorales, moviendo la punta de su lengua hacía la tetilla derecha, mordiéndola ligeramente, chupándola, lamiéndola y así hizo luego con la izquierda, hasta dejar ambos puntos rojos. Acción que enloqueció por completo a Derek, quien no dejaba de mover su pelvis, buscando mas contacto con el torso del castaño, emitiendo profundos y roncos gemidos junto con varios _'Stiles' ... 'Joder, eres un maestro' ... 'Me vas hacer acabar' ... 'Tu lengua es jodidamente perfecta'._

"Apenas comienzo"- Gruñó muy sensualmente el castaño, cual tigre salvaje. Y prosiguió su labor, saboreando la piel del surfista, la cual le sabia a ambrosía de Dioses. Al mas exquisito manjar que jamas había degustado su lengua.

Subió hasta la mandíbula, y mordió suavemente el mentón. El moreno se lamió los labios esperando por los del castaño, pero el chico lo torturaría un poco mas, así que bajó a besar la manzana de adam del moreno, logrando que este se estremeciera aun mas, golpeando su miembro erecto -casi liberado de su prisión- contra el abdomen de Stiles. Y el tentador castaño no pudo evitar suspirar deseoso al sentir el duro glande chocar contra su ombligo. El moreno intentaba bajar sus manos a la cabeza del chico para levantarlo y besarlo, pero este no lo dejaba, ya que mantenía los brazos de Derek firmemente sujetos con sus manos.

Stiles siguió descendiendo, sin despegar ni un momento su lengua de la piel tostada por el sol, sin dejar de quemarle placenteramente con su aliento. Excitando mas y mas al hombre. Deteniéndose en el primer par de cuadros en el abdomen de Derek ya que el resto del cuerpo estaba sumergido. Pero si todo era un sueño. ¿Por que no intentar lo que tenia en mente?. Había pensado en eso cuando mordisqueaba el cuello del surfista. Era una fantasía que deseaba mucho llevar a cabo con Derek, y ahora este 'sueño' le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo, aunque no fuese real, según él.

Sin mas miramientos se sumergió en el agua, soltando los brazos de Derek para poder mantenerse sujeto a su cadera y así no salirse sin querer del agua. Con sus dientes termino de desatar el short playero, maravillándose con la bestia que salió. Duro, erecto, caliente. Abrió su boca, se acercó rápidamente y succiono. Introduciendo en su interior aquel colosal pene. Apretándolo suavemente con sus labios, rodeándolo con su lengua, chupando fervientemente.

Bajo el agua Stiles disfrutaba del sabor del falo de Derek ligado con un poquito de agua salada que había logrado entrar a su boca. Liquido que no evitó que se excitara mas y mas a medida que chupaba, pensando en lo increíble que seria tenerlo dentro de él. Por su parte, Derek movía instintivamente su cadera, buscando mas profundidad. Manteniendo sus manos enredadas en su propio cabello, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gimiendo extasiado y sin control por la gloriosa mamada acuática que el castaño le estaba dando.

Hubiesen continuado así de nos ser porque todo aquello no era un simple sueño como pensaban, ya que si lo hubiese sido, el castaño no tendría que salir del agua en busca de aire cuando la alarma por falta de aire en sus pulmones se activó. Saliendo agitado, apoyando su rostro contra el abdomen del otro mientras este luchaba inútilmente por dejar de gemir. Y es que, aquel había sido el mejor sexo oral que jamas le hubiesen dado.

Sin resistirse más el moreno levanto por los hombros al castaño, abrazandolo fuertemente, acariciándolo de arriba a abajo con desesperación. Mientras el chico lo abrazaba por el cuello, posando sus manos en los oscuros cabellos para acariciarle e instarle a acercarse mas a él. Pero el mayor tenia otros planes. Tomando impulso con sus pies, empujó su cuerpo lejos de la roca, sumergiéndose ambos. A medida que se hundían, se acariciaban y frotaban, buscando mas contacto de sus pieles. Stiles logrando enredar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno. Y Derek presionando sus labios en un profundo y acuático beso, que les dejo a ambos sin aliento al momento que la dura erección del moreno se introdujo en el interior del castaño, como si fuese absorbido por un agujero negro, tan rápido, tan fácil y placenteramente. Arrancándole a ambos gemidos que fueron ahogados por el liquido en el cual estaban inmersos. Y una vez mas el calor de sus cuerpos hizo hervir el agua en la cual se fundían y unían como uno solo, entregándose por completo al divino placer sexual.

Todo aquello era tan irreal que no era difícil para ellos seguir pensando que eran parte de un sueño. De un profundo, placentero y excitante sueño.

Aun cuando tenían el constante silbido de la realidad resonando en sus oídos, por el hecho de que no podían mantenerse bajo el agua tanto como querían. Pero la lujuria los cegaba. El deseo los controlaba. Y el amor que sentían los superaba. Manteniendolos en un constante estado de ensueño, porque ninguno podía siquiera imaginar estar haciendo lo que hacían en ese momento. Pero lo estaban haciendo y ambos disfrutaban el uno del otro con todo su ser.

Los rayos lunares volvieron a iluminarlos en el momento justo de su salida de la profundidad marina. Las gotas de agua en sus rostros destellaban con un hermoso toque platinado, sus respiraciones agitadas formaban un tenue humo, que se esparcía contra sus bocas. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos sin descanso, queriendo mas y mas el uno del otro.

 _'El sexo en el mar es lo mejor'_. Pensó el castaño al ser embestido cada vez con mas fuerza y velocidad, retorciéndose de placer entre los brazos del moreno, apretando con necesidad sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, instándolo a entrar mas profundo y evitando que se separara demasiado.

Las acciones del castaño no hacían mas que enloquecer y liberar la lujuria contenida del de ojos verdes. El cual por momentos lamia y mordía tanto su cuello como sus hombros y orejas, para luego dejarlo sin aliento al atraparlo en un fogoso y apasionado beso. Y el castaño solo se dejaba llevar, sin parar de demostrar cuando excitado estaba al gemir descontroladamente y estremecerse de placer. Placer que le recorría todo el cuerpo una y otra vez con cada vaivén del ardiente pene de Derek, el cual lo perforaba sin compasión pero tan exquisitamente que cualquier dolor que pudiese sentir por ser su primera vez, se había esfumado nada mas sentir todo el calor inundandolo con cada embestida.

_I can feel you on my lips_   
_I can feel you deep inside_

El moreno de pronto sintió como una corriente eléctrica sacudía su cuerpo cuando el inminente clímax lo azoto. Y se corrió. Se corrió fuerte y sin control dentro del cuerpo del castaño, llenandolo hasta el tope. Siendo tanta su eyaculación que se desbordaba aun cuando no se había salido del interior del chico y ni siquiera había detenido su movimiento de _mete-saca_. Debido a que las uñas en su espalda, las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los dientes hundidos en su hombro, no dejaban que se separara, mas bien le exigían que no parara, que siguiera.

"Quiero mas"- Gimió el castaño al sentir su propio clímax azotarlo, mezclándose con el agua entre sus abdómenes. Retorciéndose placenteramente contra el fogoso cuerpo de Derek.

Y vaya que Derek le dio mas, mucho... Mucho mas. Ya que sin saber como, el moreno lo embestía con fuerza contra una colchoneta a la orilla de la playa, dentro de lo que parecía una pequeña choza echa de ramas y hojas. _'Los sueños eróticos son geniales'_. Pensó Stiles, mordiendo una almohada y agarrándose con fuerza contra unas sabanas. Ya que en su estado era la única forma en que hubiesen aparecido de repente dentro de esa pequeña _c_ _onstrucción_. Por obra y gracia de un sueño erótico. No es que algún grupo de amigos les haya dejado todo eso ahí.

Igual, ¿para que ponerse a pensar en esos detalles cuando tienes a un semental tras de ti dándote la mas divina cogida de tu vida?. No, definitivamente no era el momento para pensar coherentemente.

"Wow. Stiles es del tipo ruidoso"- Susurró Erica, oculta entre unos arboles observando como la pequeña choza temblaba y escuchando los gritos y gemidos del castaño.

"Era de esperarse. La verdad no me sorprende. Lo que si me sorprende son todos esos gruñidos de placer que suelta Derek"- Prosiguió Lydia.

"Tal vez es el efecto del alcohol"- Acotó Allison

"Que envidia le tengo a Stiles. Se nota que Derek coge como los Dioses"- Finalizó Kira. A lo cual las otras chicas asintieron y los chicos junto a ellas refunfuñaron.

"Dejen los celos"- Rodó los ojos la pelirroja.

"Bueno, ¿ya podemos irnos?. Estaríamos pendiente hasta que salieran del agua, y ya lo hicieron. El peligro de que se ahogaran pasó"- Scott ya estaba bastante perturbado por los gemidos de su mejor amigo y lo que mas quería era salir corriendo.

"Cierto. Ya no puedo aguantarme mas, tanto gemido me tiene demasiado excitado. Por favor, vamos a darnos amor también"- Isaac puso su mejor cara de cachorrito necesitado y Allison no pudo resistirse a lanzarse sobre él para besarlo.

"Bueno... Bueno. Esta bien vamos, antes de que que terminen montando una orgía aquí"- Se apresuró a decir Erica cuando se dio cuenta que ya Lydia se había montado encima de Aiden y Kira no dejaba de lamerle el abdomen a Scott.

El grupito de espías-protectores pronto se desapareció. Dejando atrás una temblorosa choza con Derek y Stiles haciendo el amor con frenesí. Retozando sin descanso durante lo que restó de noche. Prácticamente prendidos en llamas. Acabando una y otra y otra vez. Para cuando estaban demasiado cansados, y el sueño si les llegó de verdad, estaban bastante sudados y con sus abdómenes pintados de blanco por los innumerables clímax a los que llegaron, así como también el interior del castaño estaba lleno de la esencia del moreno. Pero ambos estaban satisfechos y abrazados con sus labios juntos, se quedaron dormidos. Complacidos por tan placentero _sueño_.

 

  
El canto de algunas aves playeras y los rayos del sol sirvieron de despertador a la mañana siguiente. Trayendo de regreso de un mundo de fantasia a Derek, quien se estiro, y bostezo, sintiéndose muy feliz, relajado y con una satisfacción por todo su cuerpo que no entendió hasta que pestañeo un par de veces y a su lado se encontró con el cuerpo desnudo de Stiles.

"¿Que es..."- Pestañeo un par de veces mas y luego se dio un vistazo a si mismo. Notando que también estaba desnudo y oliendo claramente a sexo. Aún sino hubiese percibido el olor, la visión de los fluidos expulsados durante todo el acto carnal no le dejaron duda de lo que había pasado y por si hubiese querido entrar en una fase de negación, fue nada mas ver las hinchadas y rojas nalgas de Stiles, con las marcas de sus manos y con su semen claramente entre ellas, lo que lo termino de convencer de que, si, efectivamente había tenido sexo con el chico. -"no no no no no"- Repitió muy bajito. Moviéndose con mucho cuidado para bajar al castaño de encima de su cuerpo e irse. -"¿Como llegamos a esto?. ¿Lo habré obligado?... Oh Dios, ¿y si lo viole en un arranque de lujuria?. ¿Que he hecho?, joder"-

Consternado se fue levantando mientras agarraba una sabana para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo del chico, que aun dormido no dejaba de sonreír. _'Tal vez y no lo obligue'_. Se detuvo a pensar por un momento lo que había pasado anoche; bebió lo que le servía Lydia, una mezcla extraña de frutas, la verdad no había percibido ni un grado de alcohol en aquella bebida pero ¿y si lo engañaron?. La pelirroja definitivamente se las vería con él mas tarde. Luego de eso, no recuerda mas que un muy buen sueño húmedo...

"¡Fuck!... ¿No fue un sueño?"- Sus ojos se abrieron tan anchos como podían, llevándose sus manos a la cabeza. -"Entonces hice todo eso con Stiles. Me lo folle... ¿borracho?"- Se restregó las manos en la cara, no quería pensar en aquello porque había sido un muy buen sueño, bueno mas bien había sido muy placentero lo que ahora resultaba haber pasado de verdad.

Por un momento pensó en marcharse, pero no sería justo para el castaño levantarse y encontrarse con que fue violado. Aunque la sonrisa risueña en el rostro del chico indicara mas bien felicidad.

Y esperó sentado, ligeramente apoyando su espalda contra los troncos que sostenían la pequeña choza. Sonriendo estúpidamente cuando sus ojos se posaban en el rostro inocente de Stiles y este soplaba tiernamente.

"No puedo creer que hayan llegado tan lejos"- Habló para si mismo al darse cuenta que aquella pequeña construcción y todo lo demás dentro de esta -ademas de haberlos embriagado- no podía haber sido organizado por otros que sus amigos. -"Deberían aprender a no meterse en la vida de los demás"- Suspiró, apoyando su frente en una de sus manos.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el castaño comenzara a despertar a causa del calor, los rayos del sol, la brisa marina que no dejaba de chocar ruidosamente contra las hojas de la choza, y por el incesante sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla.

"Mmm... ¿Derek?"- Pestañeó adormilado, aclarando su vista con sus puños -"¿Que haces...?... OMG, ¿por qué estas desnudo?... ¿Por qué estoy yo desnudo?"- Oh si, al moreno se le había olvidado taparse y con mucha vergüenza se cubrió sus partes con las manos al escuchar la voz del castaño, el cual se levantó desorientado, confundido. Sujetando con fuerza las sabanas que lo cubrían para luego sentarse. -"¿Acaso...?"- Poco a poco su expresión de intriga fue mutando a una de felicidad al ir atando cabos en su mente. Primero; estaban ambos desnudos, segundo; en donde estaban metidos tenia que haber sido trabajo de sus amigos, tercero; olían a sexo y cuarto; sus nalgas le dolían y sentía una extraña sensación entre ellas y en su interior. -"No fue un sueño"- Logró decir al aclarar sus pensamientos y recordar la noche anterior. Sonriendo y mirando a Derek con los ojos brillosos.

"Tal parece que no. Y seguro todo fue planeado por los demás. Yo no quería obli..."-

"Tu no me obligaste a nada. Si lo recuerdas igual que yo, deberías saber que no me resistí"- Lo interrumpió, sonrojándose pero tomando el valor para seguir adelante. Si sus amigos se habían tomado la molestia de empujarlos hasta ese punto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. -"También lo deseaba. Porque yo..."- Respiró profundo en una pausa que el moreno aprovecho para interrumpirlo.

"No, Stiles. No debí hacerlo, tu eres el hijo de mi maestro. He sido como tu hermano mayor... Siento que lo he decepcionado, esto es una traición a su confianza. Lo sien..."-

"Tu me gustas Derek. Y no voy a permitir que te disculpes por algo que yo también deseaba y disfrute."- En un rápido movimiento, el castaño cubrió los labios del otro con sus dedos. Acortando la distancia y fijando sus ojos en los del mayor -"Me has gustado desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, en ese entonces no entendía pero a medida que fui creciendo lo hice."- Se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro para hacer la tan ansiada pregunta -"¿Tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?. ¿No ha sido por ese sentimiento que me estuviste celando toda la noche y me hiciste tuyo?"- Sonrío, alejando sus dedos de la boca de Derek para permitirle responder.

Tan de pocas palabras como a veces llegaba a ser el moreno, se quedo ahí mudo, sorprendido de la declaración. ¿Como había sido tan ciego para no darse cuenta?. Y ahora estaba feliz, la verdad muy feliz de saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Confirmandolo por si mismo y no por habladurías de sus amigos. Aunque igual habían metido sus manos en todo el asunto pero así eran ellos y por una parte agradecía el empujón.

Después de unos segundos en los cuales Stiles había empezado a preocuparse por la respuesta de Derek. El surfista lo abrazó, sonriendo amplia y alegremente.

"Tu me gustas mucho mas, mi pequeño rayo de sol"- Susurró contra los labios del castaño, con su mirada fija en el par de caramelos y sus frentes unidas -"¿Crees que tu padre se lo tomara bien?. Aun me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar"- Hizo una mueca, sintiendo algo de culpabilidad. Le habían confiado a Stiles desde muy pequeño, depositaron su confianza en él y ahora se lo estaba quedando todo para él.

"Con respecto a mi padre..."- El castaño intento evadir la mirada de Derek y este atino a arquear una ceja, curioso. -"Lo sabe, Derek. Por lo menos sabe que tu me has gustado desde hace mucho"- Derek soltó un tenue _'ohh'_ y puso cara de _'así que ya sabia'._

"De todos modos tendré que hablar con él."- Aclaró, sonriendo.

"Claro, debes pedir mi mano oficialmente. Sino estaríamos saliendo de manera ilegal, y siendo mi padre el sheriff no quedaría bien en mi historial"- De inmediato soltó un leve carcajada y el moreno rodó los ojos sonriendo. -"Por cierto..."- Bajo la mirada y se sonrojó -"Fue magnifico como me hiciste tuyo anoche, ¿siempre eres así o fue cuestión del momento?. Porque definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a eso... Wow. No se como no me di cuenta que no era un sueño o bueno si, el alcohol y la lujuria no nos hacían justicia"- Sonrío, aun apenado.

"Todo fue a causa tuya, me enciendes como no tienes idea"- Vaya que lo encendía, porque justo ahora Derek Jr estaba saludando muy animado y el castaño soplo un _'ohhh, si'_. -"Eso que hiciste bajo el agua estuvo increíble"- Volvió a decir intentando que el castaño apartara la vista de su erección.

"Pensé que era un sueño y me deje llevar"- Mencionó, sorprendiéndose cada vez mas de lo grande e hinchado que iba haciéndose el pene de Derek. Lamiéndose los labios continuo -"Podría hacerlo de nuevo"- Levantó la vista deseoso y el moreno asintió, sonrojado y emocionado -"Oh, Derek eres un pervertido"- Exclamó con picardia, tocando con sus dedos la férrea erección en la entrepierna de Derek.

"Tu me haces ser un pervertido"- Resopló, haciendo gesto falso de molestia, cuando claramente no podía aguantar la risa.

"Ah, claro. Échenle la culpa al inocente y virginal Stiles... Bueno ex virginal"- Riendo fue dejando besos por el cuello del moreno, logrando que se estremeciera. -"Gracias por haberme dado una maravillosa primera vez"- Susurró, sonrojado y con una gran sonrisa, al detenerse en el lóbulo derecho del surfista, .

"Debimos haber estado mas sobrios pero me alegra haber cumplido tus expectativas"- Susurró también, ocultando su rostro en el cabello castaño y perdiéndose en su aroma.

"Estuvieron muy bien cumplidas... Bastante bien cumplidas... Estupendamente cumplidas... Fue una fantasía fantásticamente bien cumplida"- Cada vez recordaba mas y mas de la divina manera en que Derek lo había follado la noche anterior y vaya que había sido jodidamente perfecto. El de ojos verde simplemente se rió, aun con su rostro en el cabello castaño -"¿Deberíamos irnos o...?"- Se aventuró a frotar su mano derecha contra la erección del moreno y este gruño bajito. Ese tipo de gruñido de excitación que anoche hacían eco en los oídos del castaño.

"Creo que aun tengo sueño..."- Soltó un bostezo forzado, sonriendo con malicia, ganándose un puchero por parte del castaño y cuando este pensó que no pasaría nada, lo tumbó junto con su cuerpo, para acariciarlo, besarlo y prepararlo para una buena sesión de sexo mañanero. -"Debo darte tu post-primera vez"- Ambos rieron para luego fundirse en un apasionado beso y un sin fin de caricias.

 

Luego de una larga jornada de placer y tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus piernas, ambos volaron a su habitación cubiertos solo por sabanas, evitando a los pocos que ya estaban levantados y los vieron pasar con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

"Muy bien, ¿quien de ustedes fue el de la grandiosa idea de emborracharnos a Derek y a mi?"- Exclamó el castaño al aparecer en la cocina, donde una pequeña parte del grupo se encontraba almorzando.

"Obviamente yo"- Se señaló a si misma Lydia y el castaño rodó los ojos para luego acercarse a servirse algo de comida. Porque necesitaba recargar energías, ya que había descubierto en el baño lo insaciable que podía ser Derek.

"¿Y nadie mas estuvo implicado?"- Arqueó una ceja al sentarse al lado de Lydia y observar a los demás, los cuales se encogieron de hombros, declarándose así culpables -"Pues se los agradezco mucho"- Sonrío, abrazando primero a Lydia y luego a Danny, Ethan, Kira y Scott. Y todos -a excepción de Lydia- suspiraron aliviados pues pensaban que el chico estaba molesto.

"De nada, corazoncito de melón. Ven, les dije que todo saldría bien"- Afirmó la pelirroja muy complacida -"Con esto suponemos que ya es oficial su emparejamiento, ¿no?"-

"Completa y rotundamente oficial. Resultó ser que Derek si llevaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo desde hace tiempo"- Se encogió de hombros, apenado por no creer en sus amigos.

"La próxima vez que desconfíes de mi, te voy a partir un plato en la cabeza"- Le señaló la pelirroja para luego acariciarle el rostro -"Me alegra que todo haya salido bien... Muy bien"- Enfatizo las ultimas palabras con voz traviesa.

"Oh, por favor, no traigas a colación eso"- Levanto las manos Scott, no queriendo recordar los ruidosos gemidos de su amigo.

"¿Que?... ¿A que te refieres Lydia?... Ohhh, son unos..."- Apuntó a todos con un dedo y se rió. Descubriendo que los condenados habían estado espiándolos.

"Teníamos que asegurarnos de que salieran del agua sin problemas"- Mencionó Kira, tan dulce e inocente como siempre. Y Stiles no pudo evitar sentir ternura por el tono de su voz.

"Lastima que yo no estuve ahí. Me han dicho que estuviste bastante ruidoso"- Comentó Danny riendo y Stiles fue golpeado por la vergüenza, que se manifestó con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

"¿Donde esta Derek?, pensamos que bajarían juntos."- Indagó Ethan

"Bajo primero, ¿no lo vieron?"- De inmediato todos negaron con la cabeza. Y al castaño le pareció raro. -"Seguro comió rápido y se fue a entrenar con mi padre"-

"Tu padre también formo parte del complot"- Lanzó de repente Lydia y Stiles quedo en shock -"¿Por qué te extrañas?, papi Stilinski estaba tan exasperado como nosotros. Así que nos presto apoyo"-

"Mi padre... él no... Por favor díganme que no me escucho..."- Ya el castaño había empezado a sudar frío, porque una cosa era que su padre supiera que le gustaba Derek. Una cosa era que su padre se imaginara que tendrían sexo. Y otra cosa era que su padre lo escuchara gimiendo como gato en celo.

"Calmate, no te escucho ni los vio haciendo nada... Tranquilo"- Le palmeó la espalda Scott -"Aunque a mi me hubiese gustado no estar presente"- Y le dedico una mirada a Lydia, la cual solo se limito a sonreír con maldad.

 

En la orilla de la playa, Derek y el Sr. Stilinski estaban sentados, tomándose un descanso del entrenamiento, hidratando sus cuerpos mientras presenciaban el levantamiento de olas a lo lejos, las cuales terminaban rompiendo con gran fuerza en la orilla formando mucha espuma marina. A ambos siempre les ha gustado ver el mar, en especial las olas y lo increíble que es cuando luego de una tormenta de olas gigantesca toda el agua marina queda en calma. Era una maravilla para ellos el mar, anhelaban sentir sus cuerpos bañados mientras domaban aquellas bestias liquidas y amaban el surfear por esa y muchas otras razones.

"Sr. Stilinski, debo decirle algo"- Empezó a hablar de pronto el moreno, con la vista fija en el horizonte.

"¿Sr.?"- Inquirió el hombre mayor, extrañado de que Derek le llamase así. -"Esto es por Stiles ¿cierto?"- Sonrío, sabiendo muy bien por donde venia el muchacho.

"¿Como...?-

"Ese empujoncito que tuvieron anoche. Estuve involucrado"- Se encogió de hombros -"Supongo que todo salió bien"- Y el chico asintió un poco apenado. -"Me alegra mucho. No podría haber pedido mejor yerno. Ahora eres parte oficial de la familia"- Con una gran sonrisa papi Stilinski se acercó y abrazo con mucho cariño a Derek.

"Gracias. ¿Entonces no hay problema en...?"-

"Por supuesto que no hay problema. Algo me decía que tu y mi hijo terminarían juntos, recuerdo que Claudia, en paz descanse, me hablaba siempre de lo feliz que seria si tu y Stiles se enamoraban. Claro que eran muy jóvenes, no podíamos asegurar nada pero llámalo intuición de padres. Supimos en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron que algo había hecho _click_ y me alegra aun estar aquí para verlos juntos"-

"Cuidare de él siempre. Prometo hacerlo feliz"- Sonrío con seguridad, correspondiendo el abrazo y luego separándose para ver a su maestro, padre, y ahora suegro, a la cara.

"Mas te vale o te las veras conmigo. Sabes que tengo un rifle preparado en casa"- Bromeó riendo, deleitándose con la cara de susto que había puesto en un momento Derek. -"Solo amense y sean felices, no piensen en nada mas"- Suavemente apretó el hombro del moreno.

"Así sera."- Finalizó con una gran sonrisa. -"Deberíamos celebrar montando unas olas"- Se levantó, sujetando su tabla de surf a un costado y señalando el mar.

"Esa es una muy buena idea, yerno"- El mayor hizo énfasis en la ultima palabra riendo.

"El ultimo en llegar pule las tablas, suegro"- Y haciendo unos cachos con su mano derecha, el moreno salió corriendo soltando una alegre risa.

 

  
Esa noche y el ultimo día siguiente, Derek y Stiles casi no se separaron. Disfrutando como nunca antes del tiempo juntos, haciéndose preguntas de cuanto sabían uno del otro, en lo cual ambos quedaban empatados porque se conocían muy bien. Discutiendo el porque no se habían confesado antes, lo mucho que Lydia jodía a Stiles cada vez que Derek iba al pueblo y lo mucho que Erica jodía a Derek cuando recibía alguna llamada de Stiles. Ambos llegando a la conclusión de que las dos chicas eran unas buenas amigas para ellos. Compartiendo mas intimidad, contándose sus secretos, deleitándose con caricias y perdiéndose en sus miradas. Paseando agarrados de manos a la orilla de la playa, con la puesta de sol de fondo y la brisa soplando como una dulce melodía. Con sus almas resonando armoniosamente de alegría.

Lamentablemente pronto debían separarse, Derek tenia una competencia a la cual asistir y Stiles debía prepararse para iniciar unos cursos universitarios. Y estaba demás decir que el saber que tenían que estar separados por unos meses los entristecía.

En el día que ya regresaban a Beacon Hills, ellos fueron los últimos en levantarse y salir de la casa. Impacientando a los demás, que tampoco querían irse, pero debían hacerlo. Las vacaciones -muy lamentablemente- no podían ser eternas. Pero se iban con la promesa de volver pronto a reunirse allí para el matrimonio de Erica y Boyd.

"Muy bien prole, es hora de irse"- Aplaudiendo tres veces, la pelirroja hizo un claro gesto para que se fuesen embarcando en los autos, en el momento justo que Derek y Stiles salieron de la casa.

"Mandona"- Refunfuño Jackson y todos los demás asintieron en apoyo. Ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica.

"Conduzcan con cuidado y tengan un buen viaje de regreso"- Les dijo papá Stilinski a Derek y Stiles, los cuales sonrieron en respuesta. -"Me llevare a todo el grupo mas joven en mi camioneta, así que tienen todo el camino para estar solos antes de llegar a casa"- Sonrío con malicia y Stiles no sabia donde meter la cabeza porque, oh si, su padre estaba sugiriendo cosas que la verdad le sorprendían.

"Gracias, suegro"- Logró responder Derek, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Las despedidas no se hicieron esperar, si bien el grupo de Stiles regresaba al pueblo, el de Derek no. Ya que debían volver a sus universidades y trabajos. Y entre _'Fueron unos días divertidos', 'la playa es un gran lugar para tener sexo', 'Lydia es una ninfomana', 'Isaac es un sometido', 'embriagar a Derek y Stiles fue lo mejor', 'Scott quedo traumatizado con tus gemidos' y 'esperamos volver a verlos pronto'._ Todos se abrazaron, sonriendo, bromeando. Felices de los días que pasaron juntos.

 

"Hasta que se fueron"- Suspiró el castaño cuando el ultimo auto se perdió de su vista. -"Menos mal que Jackson agarro a Allison porque sino aun estuviese pegada a la boca de Isaac"-

"Tu hubieses hecho lo mismo, ¿no?"- Derek lo miró con sus ojitos verdes de cachorrito y un puchero en los labios.

"Yo me hubiese ido contigo mientras todos estaban distraídos"- Sonrío, y dándole un pequeño empujón se alejó para acercarse a la camioneta.

"No lo dudo"- Acabó soltando una risa el moreno y en un rápido movimiento abrazó a Stiles por detrás, pegándolo contra la puerta del copiloto.

"Hey..."- Movió su cintura en círculos -"¿Te animas a cumplir otra de mis muchas fantasías?"- En respuesta el moreno gruñó suavemente, asintiendo y besando su cuello. -"Tu... yo... _el maletero_..."-

"¿El maletero?"- Arqueó una ceja. Y el castaño asintió sin girarse. -"Bueno, como ordenes"- Como todo un experto, levanto a Stiles en brazos y se dirigió al maletero de la camioneta.

El vehículo rechino, se estremeció y dio saltos, por toda la acción que se llevó acabo en su interior. Empañando los vidrios, y marcando las manos de ambos en los momentos que Derek empotraba a Stiles contra los cristales.

Y entre jadeos de _'¿Otra ronda?', 'Eres insaciable Stiles', 'Pero me amas así ¿no?', 'mmmmmm.... si'_. Ambos disfrutaron del momento a solas plenamente, sin tener que estar pendientes de que los estuviesen escuchando y luego les recriminaran, o mas bien le recriminaran a Stiles por sus aullidos de placer.

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue bastante tranquilo. Lo cual sorprendió a Stiles, porque el moreno no insulto mucho y estuvo mas pendiente de fastidiarlo a él que de vomitar maldiciones a los demás conductores. Lo cual agradeció riendo para si mismo.

Llegaron a casa muy entrada la noche y papi Stilinski les levanto una ceja -en claro gesto de _'se porque llegaron tarde'_ \- sonriendo. Y mientras Derek solo se encogía de hombros, Stiles sonreía descaradamente mientras abrazaba a su padre y le susurraba _'Tengo necesidades que satisfacer, pa'_. Obviamente Derek escucho y su cara palideció, pero papa Stilinski solo soltó una gran carcajada y les indico que la cena estaba lista.

"Cuanta desinhibicion"- Soltó papi S cuando a su querido hijo se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de hablar acerca de lo muy resistente que era Derek. _'Si tu sabes a lo que me refiero'_ fueron las palabras finales que hicieron a papi Stilinski arquearse de la risa.

"Creo que he despertado a una bestia"- Exclamó el moreno, sin saber donde meter la cabeza. Aunque no aguantaba soltar una carcajada también, debido a que los parloteos sin filtro de Stiles siempre lo han divertido mucho.

  
Estomago lleno, corazón contento. Los tres hombres se dieron las buenas noches, había sido un largo viaje de regreso y necesitaban unas buenas horas de descanso. Gracias a los Dioses tenían el fin de semana para reponerse de la semana en la playa.

Derek había insistido en dormir con Stiles esa noche, por respeto a su padre, cuando el chico lo había jalado para que lo siguiera. Pero ya a esas alturas papi Stilinski no tenia problemas en que durmieran juntos. Así que con mas razón el castaño no permitiría que durmiera en otra cama que no fuese la suya, y logró arrastrarlo por el cuello cuando su paciencia se fue por el desagüe. Empujando al surfista hacia la cama cuando estuvieron dentro de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras suyo con fuerza.

"Hey.. Hey..."- Se alarmó Derek al ver que el castaño comenzaba a desvestirse.

"Voy a bañarme, Derek."- Entrecerró sus ojos con malicia -"Pero si quieres que..."

"No, ni hablar. Rotundamente no. No con tu padre durmiendo en la habitación de al lado"- Lo interrumpió de inmediato, bastante nervioso y apartó la mirada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, porque seria difícil contenerse. Y el castaño lo sabia muy bien, y disfrutaba mucho de torturar al muchacho desvistiéndose frente a él.

Luego de unas horas, ambos estaban frescos como unas lechugas después de tomar cada uno un baño, por separado. Aun cuando Stiles estuvo diciendo cosas como _'El agua esta tan caliente... Mi piel esta encedida', 'Ups, se me cayo el jabon','Puedo sentirte sobre mis labios... Puedo sentirte muy dentro'._ Ese ultimo mientras hacia gárgaras con el agua. El pobre Derek había tenido que taparse los oídos con las almohadas porque la tentación era demasiada.

Pero el moreno resistió con valor y el castaño había estado refunfuñando, en especial cuando Derek tranco con seguro la puerta del baño para que no entrara.

Ya frescos, relajados y con ese ardor en sus cuerpos típico de pasar días en la playa bajo el sol. Se metieron a la cama, el castaño puso una película en su laptop y se abrazo fuerte a Derek, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del moreno, mientras este lo estrechaba cariñosamente para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo.

"¿Aún tienes ese peluche?"- Habló de repente Derek, al notar el pequeño lobo de peluche que el castaño tenia entre sus manos. Ni cuenta se había dado de que lo traía consigo luego de poner la película.

"Claro. ¿Creías que lo había tirado?"- Movió su cabeza lentamente, acariciando con esa acción el pecho del moreno mientras alzaba ligeramente el peluche -"Me lo diste el día que te fuiste a tu primera competencia, significa mucho para mi"- Sonrío con un semblante nostálgico, apretando el juguete entre sus brazos.

"Me alegra que aun lo tengas"- Depositó un dulce beso en los castaños cabellos -"Y en tan buen estado. Considerando lo desastroso que llegas a ser"- Contuvo una risa pero el castaño lo noto y le dio un codazo. "¿Acaso miento?"- Y esta vez si se le salio una risita.

"No... pero igual, no me llames desastroso"- Hizo su mejor puchero y mirada abatida cuando giro su rostro para encarar al moreno -"En parte es tu culpa, siempre me consentiste mucho"- Su semblante fue pura inocencia -fingida- pero inocente al fin.

Derek solo rodó sus ojos y lo jalo para besarlo dulce, tierna y amorosamente.

"Y siempre lo haré"- Finalizó al romper el beso -"Ahora veamos la película y a dormir"- De inmediato el castaño resoplo, porque esperaba un poquito mas de acción pero igual se acurruco de nuevo en el pecho del muchacho, con el lobo de felpa bien sujeto entre una de sus manos y su pecho. Inhalando la frescura en el aroma de Derek.

_I don't know how to live without your love_   
_I was born to make you happy_

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, las caricias del moreno se desplazaban del cabello al níveo rostro, muy delicadamente como si el hacer mucha presión lo fuese hacer desaparecer. Stiles se había quedado dormido mucho antes de llegar a la mitad de la película. Usaba de almohada el pecho de Derek y de sabana su cuerpo. Bien abrazado y era cuestión de que Derek se moviera ligeramente para que el chico soltara un lastimero quejido, no queriendo que el contacto se rompa.

Admirando la ternura del castaño mientras dormía, él mismo comenzó a sentir el peso del cansancio por el viaje y lentamente se fue dejando llevar por el sueño. Abrazando aún mas al chico, luego de lanzar un mullido edredón sobre ambos.

  
A la mañana siguiente Stiles -milagrosamente en un fin de semana- se levantó temprano. Por lo cual a su padre casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras. Y tan alegre como siempre, le dio un cariñoso abrazo a su papá, dando los buenos días y luego disponiéndose a hacer un delicioso desayuno para Derek. Quien aún dormía muy tranquilamente.

Luego de despedir a su padre, quien regresaba al trabajo luego de los días libre. El castaño sirvió todo su maravilloso desayuno marca Stiles Stilinski y lo ordenó en una bandeja.

Como mesero el castaño se moriría de hambre, durante todo el trayecto hasta la habitación había estado temblando y tambaleándose tanto que por poco el desayuno queda estampado en el piso. Gracias a sus extraños dotes malabaristicos pudo salvar la comida y suspiro aliviado cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación.

"¡Arriba perezoso!"- Gritó con mucho animo, sobresaltando al moreno que cayo de la cama. -"Buenos días, lobo de mar"- Sonrío ampliamente, tentado a reírse por la cara de molestia que ahora le lanzaba el chico desde el suelo. -"¿Que?. Te hice el desayuno, no me veas así"- Levantó la bandeja y movió sus cejas -"Vamos a comer"- Finalizó acercándose a la cama para sentarse, colocando la bandeja sobre sus piernas, y apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

Un poco desconfiado de que todo aquello fuese real, el moreno se trepo de nuevo a la cama, muy lentamente, desplazando su vista de la comida a el rostro sonriente de Stiles.

Por un momento pensó en no comer nada, porque capaz y el castaño había puesto alguna sustancia ilícita para tenerlo todo el día en la cama. Pero cuando su estomago rugió y su boca comenzó a babear por el olor de las tostadas con queso fundido, los huevos revueltos, la ensalada aderezada, el jugo de naranja, los trozos de pollo mechado, el pedazo de tarta de manzana y los enrollados de jamón con queso. No pudo resistirse, así que se sentó al lado del castaño y acercó una mano para tomar una tostada pero un golpe en su palma lo detuvo. Y se quejó con una lastimero gruñido, porque moría de hambre y ahora Stiles no le dejaba comer.

"No estarás vengan..."- Pero sus palabras fueron selladas cuando el castaño bruscamente le metió una cucharada de pollo con huevos revueltos en la boca y luego le hizo morder una tostada. -"He.. eje.. espe..."- No había tragado un bocado cuando ya el castaño le estaba metiendo otro, y el moreno tuvo que sujetar las manos del chico con fuerza para poder tragar. Y clavarle una dura mirada, a lo cual el castaño solo siguió sonriendo.

"¿Te gusta?"- Ahora se sonrojaba, y ya el moreno no entendía nada. -"Me esforcé mucho en preparar todo y me tomo un tiempo... Es todo lo que te gusta comer ¿no?, si faltó algo puedo preparártelo para el almuerzo"- La expresión de timidez en el rostro del chico, derritió por completo a Derek y ahora si entendía porque lo ahogaba con la comida.

"Esta delicioso. Gracias"- Lo soltó, sonriendole para luego acercarse y darle un casto beso. -"Pero no tienes porque darme la comida en la boca"- Finalizó, tomando otra tostada. El castaño por su parte lo miró como si lo que dijo fuese algo inconcebible.

"Pero es lo que debo hacer, Lydia me dijo..."-

"Deja de hacerle caso a los consejos de Lydia"- Lo interrumpió, rodando los ojos ante la mención de la pelirroja. La mala influencia de ese grupo y ni quería preguntar que mas le había _aconsejado_  a su inocente bebe.

Una vez que el estomago estuvo lleno con tan deliciosa comida, y es que el castaño cocinaba muy bien, desde pequeño fue aprendiendo y ya era mas que un experto. Ambos se volvieron a echar a la cama, porque oh si, otro consejo marca Lydia Martin fue llevado a la practica, _'luego de darle de comer, debes beber de su boca y mantenerlo en la cama al menos media hora_ '. Fue tan de repente el ataque por parte de Stiles a sus labios, que Derek no tuvo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos, quedándose tieso por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro salió del shock y correspondió el beso. Gruñendo muy lascivo contra los labios del castaño.

Aun así no paso nada mas, el moreno tenia otros planes, como llevar a Stiles de paseo por todo el pueblo, visitar la feria de juegos que estaba llevándose acabo en esos días, donde comieron muchos dulces y Derek le compró todo lo que quiso a Stiles y se subió con él hasta en una montaña rusa. También pasaron por un buen restaurante y almorzaron, siguiendo con caminatas por algunas plazas y visitando la reserva del pueblo, con la esperanza de ver algún que otro animal salvaje. Tal y como hacían en su infancia.

El día se les fue rápido, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban de regreso a la casa Stilinski, comiendo y conversando con los jóvenes amigos de Stiles, quienes deseaban también tener su tiempo con Derek, así que habían decido pasar esa noche para divertirse un rato mas con los dos chicos y de paso darse el gusto de comer todo lo que cocinara Stiles. _'Tan muertos de hambre como siempre'_ pensaba el castaño cada vez que Scott y Jackson le robaban algún pedazo de comida a Derek con la excusa de 'ahora eres el novio de un gran cheff, puede cocinarte cuando quieras, no como a nosotros'.

No pararon de reír en toda la noche, y cuando el sheriff llego de su ultimo turno de la noche, aumentó aun mas la diversión con sus cuentos y chistes que hacían revolcarse de la risa a todos.

En un momento de la noche Derek pudo conseguir su venganza contra Lydia -por los consejitos que le andaba dando a su angelito- al llamar y poner en altavoz a Aiden, justo en el momento que la pelirroja lanzaba un monologo sobre todas sus aventuras amorosas y de lo increíble que fue su vida sexual _post Jackson-pre Aiden_. Esta de mas decir que papi Stilinski estaba bastante sorprendido con todo aquello, pero a la vez entendía, él también había sido joven y daba Gracias a Dios que Stiles se enamoro antes de perder su virginidad, ahora solo rogaba que no fuesen a terminar nunca porque no quería que fuese a terminar como la pelirroja.

Como si le leyera la mente, Derek le arqueo una ceja y abrazo fuerte a Stiles, muy posesivo y sobreprotector, dándole a entender a su suegro que nunca lo dejaría. El Sheriff respiro aliviado y sonrío feliz por la imagen del moreno enfurruñado con su hijo confundido -por el repentino abrazo- entre sus brazos.

  
El día siguiente si fue solo de ellos dos, ni papi Stilinski estuvo presente, debido a que sabia que el moreno pronto tendría que irse y mejor darles su tiempo a solas.

Esta vez fue Derek quien preparo el desayuno, y aunque él no se moriría de hambre como mesero, definitivamente si se moriría de hambre como cocinero, porque casi todo se le quemo. De todas maneras a Stiles le pareció aquello delicioso y se lo comió con mucho placer porque estaba hecho con amor que era lo mas importante.

"¿Podríamos quedarnos hoy en la casa?"- Habló el castaño, terminando de lavar los platos.

"¿Seguro?, pensé que querías ir a la heladería y recorrer las afueras del pueblo"- Le respondió el moreno, bebiendo su jugo de naranja.

"Cambie de parecer. Me gustaría pasar este día aquí contigo... Tranquilos"- Un poquito la voz se le fue apagando, y suspiró. Solo les quedaba ese día juntos. Quería disfrutarlo pero pensar que Derek se debía ir a la mañana siguiente le entristecía demasiado. Tomó aire y se giro -"Además, prefiero que comas lo que yo cocino, en vez de ir a un restaurante."- Se animó, acercándose a Derek para lanzarse encima suyo, casi tirándolo de la silla.

"Si es lo que quieres, que así sea."- Sonrío, estrechando al chico entre sus brazos y deleitándose con el sabor de sus labios.

  
Las siguientes horas estuvieron arreglando uno que otro desperfecto en la casa, con Derek realizando todas las operaciones montado en una escalera o acostado en el piso, y Stiles pasandole todo lo que necesitara, hasta que el castaño alego _'debo empezar a cocinar dos horas antes o la comida no estará lista para el medio día'_ , dejando al moreno solo arreglando unas conexiones eléctricas, o al menos solo físicamente porque con su voz el chico se mantenía mas que presente y en especial con todo el ruido que hacia mientras cocinaba, no parando de hablar ni un momento, haciendo reír al de ojos verdes una y otra vez con sus ocurrencias. Hasta comenzó a hablar como si estuviese en un programa de cocina.

"Lavate.."- Detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Derek, sucio de pies a cabeza por todo lo que había tenido que arreglar -"Te iba a decir que te lavaras las manos pero lo que necesitas es un buen baño. Pareces un vagabundo"- Sonrío, terminando de colocar toda la comida en la mesa. Derek solo le hizo un gesto de _'muy gracioso'_ y pasó a su lado para lavarse las manos en el fregadero, dándole el gusto a Stiles de poder ver su trasero apretado en sus sucios jeans. La visión de Derek con algunas manchas de aceita, restos de polvo, el cabello hecho un desastre y la ropa un tanto rasgada, lo estaban encendiendo.

"Ni se te ocurra"- Se giró, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina. Sabiendo muy bien las malas intenciones de Stiles, en las cuales la suma de; mesa, comida y sus cuerpos, eran igual a una fantasía sexual por cumplir. -"Tengo hambre... Hambre de comida"- Aclaró cuando el castaño levanto una ceja pícaro.

"Bueno... bueno... Comamos"- Finalizó el castaño, tomando asiento cuando el moreno volvió a estar a su lado, sentándose también.

"Delicioso"- Articuló el moreno luego de llevarse a la boca una gran porcion de pollo al horno con papas al vapor y ensalada cesar. -"Te dijese que fueses Cheff pero no. No quiero que estes cocinando para nadie mas que no seo yo... O tu padre"- Completó al volver a llenarse la boca, emitiendo sonidos de satisfacción por el exquisito sabor de la comida.

"Cuanto egoísmo"- Bromeó feliz de que su comida le gustase tanto a Derek.

"Yo si.. Yo si"- Repitió como si fuese un niño, sonriendo. Y luego se acercó para besarlo -"Gracias"- Susurró contra sus labios.

"¿Por qué?"- Se sonrojo, sabiendo que aquel gracias no era solo por la comida.

"Por todo"- Y volvió a besarle, sujetando el rostro del castaño con una mano. Trasmitiendo todo su amor y felicidad a través de ese dulce roce de labios.

  
Ambos habían decido ver películas luego de almorzar, así que acomodaron unas cuantas sabanas, cojines y almohadas por el piso al pie de un sofá para estar lo mas cómodos posible. Como cosa rara el castaño se quedo dormido en los brazos de Derek en menos de lo que canta un gallo, a pesar de haber estado hablando sin parar, contándole algunos detalles de su vida que el moreno no sabia, sorprendiéndolo con los cuentos acerca de sus salidas con sus amigos. A él le habían estado mantenido al tanto de todo lo que hacia el castaño mientras él no estaba, pero al parecer habían obviado algunas cosas, como la vez que el chico apostó con Lydia quien seducía mas rápido a un chico nuevo del instituto -donde Derek agradecía que Stiles se echara atrás a ultimo minuto- o la noche que habían estado jugando a meter pelotitas en vasos de licor y como penitencia tenían que ir desnudanse. _'Esos condenados corrompieron a mi angelito'_ , pensó el moreno. Igual él no tardo mucho en dormirse también, abrazando todo lo que podía a Stiles, cerciorándose de que estaba ahí, a su lado, sobre su cuerpo, resguardado por él.

  
"¿Con quien hablabas?"- Preguntó Stiles notando que Derek estaba cortando una llamada. Y estirando mientras bostezaba para sentarse contra el sofá, lo miró curioso.

"Con mi suegro querido"- Sonrío divertido, alejándose de la ventana para acercarse al castaño, lanzándose a sus piernas y así usarles de almohada, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un rato mas.

"¿Llegara temprano?"- Preguntó, acariciando los cabellos del moreno, el cual solo negó con la cabeza, acomodándola mas en las piernas del chico. -"Menos mal, porque aún no llegamos a la mejor parte de este día... noche mas bien"- Se corrigió al notar que ya el sol se había ocultado.

"Solo le estaba pidiendo permiso para algo. Y me parece que interrumpí un momento importante entre él y la mama de Scott porque me grito un _te entregue a mi hijo hace mucho, no necesitas mi permiso ya_ , bastante rápido"- Y soltó una corta risa, contagiando al castaño el cual se imaginó a su padre.

"¿Y para que le pediste permiso?"- La curiosidad ahora lo estaba matando. Y llevando sus caricias de los cabellos negros a la ancha espalda, demostró su ansiedad cuando el otro no respondió al instante. -"¿No me dirás?"- Preguntó de nuevo, y por un momento pensó que el moreno se había quedado dormido, pero un leve gruñido y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo al sentir las manos del castaño sobre su piel desnudo, le dieron a entender a Stiles que no estaba dormido.

"Luego te digo... Déjame estar un rato mas así contigo"- Susurró, respirando hondo el aroma de Stiles y estirando sus brazos para abrazar su cintura. -"Despiertame cuando se te duerman las piernas"- Volvió a reír bajito y el chico rodó los ojos sonriendo, sin cesar sus caricias a la espalda, cuello y cabellos.

"Esta bien, descansa todo lo que puedas porque mas tarde te haré trabajar mucho"- Puntualizó con sensualidad.

"Luego dices que solo las chicas son unas ninfomanas"- Lanzó maliciosamente.

"Sin comentarios"- Se rió y se inclino hacia adelante todo lo que pudo, para depositar suaves besos en la espalda de Derek. Mimándolo para darle un placentero descanso.

 

  
Un delicioso aroma a tarta de fresas despertó a Derek, y cuando buscó con sus manos el cuerpo del castaño, fue que se dio cuenta que ya no tenia su cabeza descansando en las piernas del otro. Refunfuño, porque el chico no le había despertado como le dijo y se levantó, siguiendo el dulce aroma que lo había traído del reino de los sueños.

"Te dije que me despertaras"- Soltó al salir al patio trasero de la casa, el lugar del cual el aroma provenía y donde Stiles se encontraba ordenando la cena sobre una mesa muy bien decorada.

Pero no solo era la mesa, también todo el patio, al parecer el chico se llevó su tiempo colocando candelabros de pie altos cada uno con su respectiva vela encendida, cambio las pantallas de los faroles por unos que simulaban estrellas, esparció pétalos de rosas por el camino de terracota hacia el área céntrica donde estaba la mesa. Mismo camino que era iluminado por pequeñas velas en las orillas, y en la mesa toda la comida estaba servida sobre un mantel color crema con bordados de plantas.

"Te has esmerado con esto... Wow, copas de cristal y todo"- Tomó una de las copas y la miro sorprendido, la verdad veía todo muy sorprendido, no esperaba algo así esa noche pero le gustaba mucho la sorpresa, porque todo el ambiente era agradable y hermoso. -"Aunque imagino que no lo has hecho solo"- El castaño se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

"Lydia y Danny me ayudaron. Discúlpame por no despertarte, pero estabas tan dormido que no pude hacerlo. Ademas debía preparar algo para ambos ya que es..."- Bajo la vista, sus manos apretando el borde de la mesa y su semblante oscureciéndose. Había evitado pensar en eso todo el día pero ya era inevitable no decirlo -"Es la ultima noche juntos"- Suspiró y sus ojos se aguaron, pero el moreno no le permitió derramar ni una lagrima, porque de inmediato se acerco y lo abrazo con cariño.

"Lo dices como si no fuésemos a vernos mas. Serán solo unos días"- Lo estrechó aún mas, acariciando el rostro del castaño con el suyo.

"Estarás lejos dos meses o mas..."- Volvió a suspirar y rompió el abrazo, disponiéndose a tomar asiento -"Mejor comamos y disfrutemos de lo que queda de noche"- Sonrío, sacudiéndose toda tristeza de su ser, porque lo que menos que quería era estar triste en esas ultimas horas que les quedaban juntos.

Como todo un caballero, Derek sostuvo la silla para que Stiles se sentara, y este no aguantaba las ganas de reír porque los gestos del moreno al realizar la acción fueron muy graciosos. Definitivamente no se pondría triste, y menos con Derek haciéndole reír y sentir bien.

Ya sentados, ambos dieron gracias por la comida y comenzaron a comer. Llenándose el aire de los halagos del moreno por la exquisita comida preparada por el castaño.

"Esto esta mas delicioso que todo lo anterior."- Afirmó el moreno, sin poder parar de tragar de todo un poco -"Tendré que recompensar todo este esfuerzo. Buena comida y un ambiente muy romántico. Definitivamente tengo el mejor novio del mundo, me haces muy feliz"- Y le lanzó un beso desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"Por supuesto que tienes el mejor novio, así como yo también lo tengo"- Ambos sonrieron y se dedicaron las mas amorosas miradas -"Por cierto, ¿no me dirás que fue lo que hablaste con papá?"- Se aventuró a preguntar justo cuando le pasaba un pedazo de tarta de fresa a Derek y este asintió.

"Oh claro"- Recibió el dulce y picó un pedacito para llevárselo a la boca -"Tu... Yo... Competencia de surf"- Habló mientras masticaba, haciendo difícil entenderlo y lo supo cuando el castaño el arqueó una ceja confundido. -"Te llevare conmigo mañana a Hawaii, así que no estés triste"- Finalmente dijo, sonriendo.

Stiles quedó en shock, no era algo que esperara y tuvo que pellizcarse un brazo para ver si aquello no era un sueño. Estaría todos esos días con Derek, no se separarían, podrían estar juntos en todo momento. _'OMG, estoy alucinando'_ pensó el castaño con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios, mirando a Derek con los ojos brillosos. Y sin poder aguantarse mas se levantó y voló a sentarse en las piernas del moreno, abrazándolo y dejando besos de agradecimiento por todo su rostro. Besos que Derek por supuesto recibía con gusto pero que también impedían que siguiese devorando la tarta de fresas que tanto le gustaba, por lo cual medio sonreía feliz y medio hacia puchero por no poder seguir comiendo. Aun así mantenía sujeto a Stiles por la cintura y hacía todo lo posible por llevar los pedazos del dulce a su boca con la otra.

"Me alegra que la noticia te haya animado"- Y gruñó satisfecho al poder llevarse un pedazo de tarta a la boca, en el momento que Stiles dejo de besarlo para escucharle hablar. -"¿Me dejarías comerme esto?"- Señaló el plato con el postre.

"No"- Sonrío travieso y empujando su cuerpo hacia adelante, hizo que la silla se inclinara, cayendo Derek de espalda y él sobre su cuerpo. Se incorporó levemente apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del muchacho y le miro directo a sus ojos verdes -"Has sido un chico malo, haciendo que este triste pensando que te irías y me dejarías aquí solo. Debes ser castigado"- Ronroneó y bajó al cuello del moreno para mordisquearlo.

"No soy el único que ha sido un chico malo..."- Sonrío con descaro e hizo gala de su fuerza para rodar hacia su derecha, pateando la silla lejos y quedando ahora encima del castaño -"Tu también lo has sido por no dejarme terminar de comer tu exquisita tarta de manzana"- Usó parte del dulce de fresa en los dedos de una de sus manos y lo esparció por los labios, la nariz y las mejillas del castaño, para acto seguido lamerlo, comenzando por las mejillas y terminando con su boca, la cual devoro apasionadamente. -"Eres divino, Stiles... Divino... Soy tuyo y de nadie mas... Siempre tuyo"- Susurró contra su boca, sus mejillas, su cuello y su oído. Repitiendo cada vez el _'Siempre tuyo'_ con mucho amor, estremeciendo de felicidad al castaño.

"Y yo siempre tuyo"- Respondió, con los ojos aguados porque todo lo que sentía era maravilloso. Lo conmovía, lo emocionaba, lo llenaba de alegría. Porque cuando pensó que su amor no sería correspondido, resulto ser que si lo era y se ha sentido muy afortunado desde entonces. Llegando a tocar el cielo con sus manos porque así era Derek, siempre dándole todo su amor, desde su infancia, protegiéndolo, animándolo, apoyándolo. Estando a su lado aun cuando han estado separados, y ahora... Ahora mas que antes estaría ahí a su lado, para siempre amarlo.

Una lagrima broto de su ojo derecho pero antes de llegar a recorrer esa mitad de su rostro, el moreno la lamió y depositó un ultimo beso en el punto exacto donde la lagrima desapareció, para luego mirar al castaño preocupado. Stiles solo sonrío, su mirada acaramelada brillando como si una lluvia de estrellas estuviese contenida en su interior y Derek supo de inmediato que aquella había sido una lagrima de felicidad.  
  
"No puedo evitar el sentimiento que obtengo cuando estoy contigo"- Pronunció suavemente el castaño, acunando el rostro de Derek en sus manos, deleitándose con la expresión de felicidad que se dibujo en el moreno al escuchar las palabras. Stiles casi podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Derek acelerarse de emoción junto con los suyos propios. -"Te amo"- Finalmente dijo, en un tono dulce y amoroso.

"También te amo"- Correspondió de inmediato el moreno, estremeciéndose de felicidad sobre el cuerpo del castaño y dejándose llevar por las manos del chico hasta volver a tener sus labios juntos en un cálido, tierno y amoroso beso.

_There doesn’t have to be a reason_   
_There doesn’t have to be a why_   
_And any moment could be magical_

Así estuvieron por un largo rato, acostados sobre los pétalos de rosas, rodeados de las pocas plantas sembradas en el patio, con las hojas de los arboles revoloteando de emoción, las velas iluminándoles y la brisa acariciando sus cuerpos. Mientras ellos se besaban, se tocaban, se amaban.

Minutos después estaban acostados sobre la cama de Stiles, recorriendo sus cuerpos, marcándose mutuamente, deleitando sus sentidos, entregándose en cuerpo y alma con delirante pasión a ese momento mágico donde se demuestran todo el amor que han cosechado por tanto tiempo.

Toda la noche estuvieron jadeando, sudando, gimiendo sus nombres con placer, explorando sus cuerpos sin descanso, queriendo mas y mas el uno del otro. Sintiendo con cada caricia, con cada embestida, con cada beso, como si estuviesen en el mas hermoso paraíso. Fundiendo sus cuerpos hasta que el clímax los azoto, no solo una ni dos sino cinco veces, porque para Stiles una ni dos eran suficiente y Derek lo complacía una y otra vez, siguiéndolo en todos sus movimientos, y fantasías. Fantasías que hacían la noche aun mas excitante para ambos, y en la cual el moreno se dejo cubrir por crema pastelera para ser lamido por el castaño.

  
Papa Stilinski tuvo que ir a despertarlos en la mañana, porque habían estado hasta muy tarde retozando como conejitos en la cama. Al ser sorprendidos por el sonido de una trompeta, oh si Papi Stilinski despertaba a la gente con estilo, los dos muchachos salieron corriendo al baño, luego se vistieron y bajaron a comer algo antes de que les llegara la hora de ir al aeropuerto. La cual ya estaba peligrosamente cerca y si no se apuraban perderían el vuelo.

"Pensé que habías decidido llevarme anoche"- Lanzó el castaño cuando vio sus maletas listas en la entrada de la casa. Y el moreno lo vio sorprendido, porque ya él se había hecho la idea de tener que comprarle ropa a Stiles en hawaii, debido a que no les había dado tiempo de empacar sus cosas.

"Fui yo quien preparo tus maletas, sabía que a ultimo minuto mi yerno decidiría llevarte y sino lo hacia igual te iba a mandar. ¿Por qué después quien se aguantaba tus llantos?"- Les habló el sheriff al llegar junto a ellos. Y su hijo lo abrazó feliz. "Bueno ya váyanse. Nos veremos el día de la competencia"- Luego de romper el abrazo, les entrego las maletas a cada uno y los empujo fuera de la casa. Ambos chicos riendo en el trayecto.

"¿Acaso viene la mamá de Scott?. Estas muy apurado en deshacerte de nosotros"- Dio en el clavo Stiles, y con su mirada le decía 'picaron' a su padre.

"No es tu problema, ahora vayan rápido. Tengan un buen viaje y pásenlo bien. Apoya en todo a Derek, hijo"- Finalizó el mayor, dándoles un ultimo abrazo a cada uno.

"Lo haré. Y no me despegare de su lado. Sera como una sanguijuela"- Bromeó, soltando una corta risa y los otros dos rodaron los ojos.

"Cuidare muy bien de él, maestro. Nos vemos el día de la competencia"-

 

  
El vuelo a Hawaii fue bastante divertido, con Stiles hablando sin parar sobre todo lo que deberían hacer, jalándolo a ver por la ventanilla cada vez que algo 'asombrosamente genial' captaba su atención, lo cual pasaba cada dos minutos. Relatando los pro y contras de viajar en primera clase, haciendo bromas a las azafatas, haciéndole caras al niño de turno sentado unos asientos mas adelante de ellos. Y Derek disfrutaba mucho de todo, porque luego estaría cuatro días ocupándose junto con su manager de todo lo relacionado con la competencia, aparte de entrenar un poco mas antes del gran día. Lo cual le era muy fastidioso, pero que ahora con el castaño a su lado, lograría llevar mejor.

Vaya que atravesó esos cuatro tediosos días muy bien, riendo a mas no poder con cada ocurrencia de Stiles, en especial cuando se unía a sus fans para animarlo en alguna entrevista o firma de autógrafos. Y el moreno estaba muy feliz de lo bien que sus seguidores se habían tomado su relación con el castaño, dejándolo muy sorprendido cuando lanzaron la idea de formar un fan club de ellos dos.

"Adoro a tus fans, sabía que el ser surfista y modelo te había hecho ganar mucha fama, pero me sorprende lo inmensamente famoso que eres. Cuantas chicas y chicos admirándote. Me siento orgulloso"- Estrechó el peluche que una fan le había dado apenas llegaron al lugar de la competencia. -"Son muy amables además, podría acostumbrarme a esto"-

"Y mis fans te adoran a ti, creo que terminaras robandotelos a todos"- Se rió el moreno, caminando con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio, sin importarle nada ni nadie. -"Iré con Boyd a confirmar mi asistencia y prepararme. Ve con el grupo"- Se detuvo antes de pasar al área de la playa donde el publico se reuniría para ver la competencia.

"¡A ganar!."- Exclamó alzando sus brazos -"Estaré animándote junto a los demás. Trata de no salir muy lastimado ¿si? por favor, que hablas que yo soy un desastre pero luego vienes con todas esas heridas y golpes. Aunque se que no vas a estar cayéndote ahora como en los entrenamientos pero igual ten mucho cuidado"- Sermonió de repente, arrancándole otra corta risa al moreno, porque adoraba que el chico se preocupara tanto por él. -"Y si alguno te llega a hacer trampa, lánzalo de su tabla de surf, no te dejes montar la pata... O la tabla en cualquier caso"- Se quedó pensativo por si le faltaba decir algo mas. Y de pronto todo su rostro se ilumino, clara señal de que una Stilinkinosa idea había llegado a su mente -"Y esto..."- Jaló al moreno por el cuello y le dio un largo y amoroso beso -"Un beso de buena suerte"- Sonrío, lamiéndose los labios de gusto.

"Oh... Definitivamente te llevare de ahora en adelante a todas y cada una de mis competencias."- Sonrío feliz, y buscó con sus labios otro beso pero el castaño lo detuvo con sus dedos.

"Alto ahí campeón. No hay mas besos hasta que ganes la competencia, que sirva de incentivo. Ahora vete o Boyd y mi padre se alteraran"- Lo empujó con una mano y Derek hizo puchero quejándose por no recibir otro besito.

"Vamos amor..."-

"¿Amor?"- Lo miró incrédulo el castaño y el moreno solo atinó a soltar una carcajada -"¡Vete!... ¡Vete!. Si quieres que el beso de buena suerte te sirva de algo, vete ya"- Le lanzó unos cuantos golpes en la espalda, como si estuviese espantandolo y al moreno no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo pero no sin antes gritar...

"Te amo... amorcito"- Y desapareció entre los participantes, dejando a Stiles rojo como tomate porque todos alrededor lo habían escuchando y sus fans estaban ahora alucinando por tanta hermosura.

"Que vergüenza..."- Se apretó los cachetes, sintiendo todo su rostro caliente -"Amor eh... Ya vera cuando lo agarre. Pero..."- Se derritió por completo por las sensaciones de mariposas en el estomago que aquella palabra le provocó, soltando sin darse cuenta un risueño 'awwwwww' -"Con que ahora soy amor... Que tierno."-

Permaneció sonrojado por un buen rato, y tan ensimismado como estaba, casi sigue caminando hasta sumergirse en el mar. Gracias al cielo Lydia se dio cuenta y lo jaló por la ropa.

Debido a que era una competencia muy importante, y los chicos tenían tiempo sin poder ir a ver a Derek surfear. Papi Stilinski los llevó a todos y por supuesto no tenía que ver con que mamá McCall también fuese. Así que ahí estaban, algunos sentados en la arena mientras otros estaban de pie, conversando en espera por el comienzo de la competencia, entreteniéndose con algunas demostraciones de los surfistas. Y echándole aire a Stiles en la cara porque aún no salia de su embelesamiento.

"¿Qué fue lo que Derek te hizo?. Por un momento pensé que estabas rojo por los días que habías estado aquí pero ya es obvio que es por otra cosa"- Comentó Lydia entre risas y el castaño solo asentía.

"Que bueno es ser joven y estar enamorado"- Soltó Aiden, suspirando de amor por la pelirroja.

"Tu no eres tan joven como nosotros pero si"- Bromeó Jackson, y Scott chocó sus palmas con él en un claro gesto de apoyo.

"Esa estuvo buena"- Dijeron Kira y Allison mientras tomaban el sol con estilo.

"Me dijo amor..."- Susurró embobado el castaño. De inmediato todos lo vieron como si fuese un extraño para medio segundo después reírse a todo pulmón.

Durante la espera por el comienzo de la competencia, el grupo entero no perdió la oportunidad de hacer sus travesuras. Sacando con ellas a Stiles de su shock amoroso, para arrastrarlo a las maldades, porque andar de demonios por ahí no era lo mismo sin las ideas de Stiles.

Ideas que casi causan la expulsión de todos, pero como tenían pases especiales los dejaron ir con una advertencia. Y es que gritar _'tiburon... tiburon...'_ no les había parecido tan gracioso a los pocos que escucharon y estaban en el agua en ese momento. Aparte del momento donde distrayendo a la multitud con una pirámide humana, se robaron las sombrillas playeras de la gente y las usaron para adornar un gran castillo de arena. Eso sin contar las seducciones por parte de Lydia, Danny, Isaac y Aiden, por un apuesta acerca de quien lograba obtener mas prendas intimas por parte de los seducidos. Ganando Isaac por que su ternura lo superaba y derretía a toda y todo el que lo miraba.

Con todos sus juegos las horas les pasaron volando, y el momento en que la competencia daría inició ya había sido anunciado.

"¿Donde esta Derek?. No lo veo en la linea de partida"- Preguntó Erica y todos se miraron sin saber porque el muchacho no estaba entre los participantes.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?"- Prosiguió Isaac.

"No pareciera. Miren allá están el Sr. Stilinski y Boyd, se les ve muy tranquilos. Debe estar por unirseles"- Señaló Ethan y el castaño suspiró aliviado, por un momento la preocupación lo azoto pero si el entrenador -su padre- y el manager -Boyd- no estaban alterados era buena señal. En especial porque esos dos eran bastante escandalosos tanto animando a Derek como preocupándose por él. Algo sorprendente en Boyd, que la mayoría de las veces era mas silencioso que un muerto.

"Seguramente..."- De repente el castaño comenzó a reírse a causa de que unos traviesos dedos le hacían cosquillas. Y al girarse se sorprendió de encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de su novio.

"¡Derek!"- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y el mencionado solo sonrío aun mas.

"¿Que haces aquí?"- Preguntó alarmado Scott

"La competencia va a iniciar"- Afirmó Lydia

"¿Te has vuelto loco?, perderás si no estas en la linea de partida"- Sentenciaron Jackson y Allison. El moreno solo asentía a todas sus palabras, arrastrando de a poco a Stiles con él ante las miradas de incredulidad de los mas jóvenes y las divertidas de los mayores, quienes ya se habían dado cuenta la razón por la cual el moreno estaba ahí.

 

"No te voy a dar otro beso, Derek. Ni lo sueñes. Ahora menos"- Lo miró con sospecha el castaño una vez que ambos estuvieron alejados del grupo. -"En cualquier momento suena la señal de partida"-

"Lo se"- Se encogió de hombros sonriendo, mostrándose inocente y Stiles se sorprendió un poco.

"Eres increíble"- Bufó disimulando una sonrisa.

"También lo se"- Se rió, ganándose un golpe en el brazo por parte del otro. -"Solo quería recordarte que ganare por ti, como siempre lo he hecho. Dominare esas olas y sufeare como si estuviese en una carrera por llegar a tu corazón"- Cada palabra la pronunció con su vista fija en la de Stiles, vanagloriándose por el sonrojo, el estremecimiento y la sonrisa tímida que le provocó. -"Eres un verdadero rayo de sol para mi vida"- Continuó, acercándose lentamente para besarle pero el castaño reaccionó a tiempo y lo esquivo.

"Ni creas que me tomaras desprevenido porque... Bueno por esas palabras tan bonitas"- Hizo una mueca de fingida molestia, aún con su rostro claramente sonrojado.

"Debía intentarlo. Pero ya tendré ese beso de victoria"- Y luego de lanzar un ataque de cosquillas al castaño, salió corriendo a la linea de partida, acomodándose su traje en el camino, capturando su tabla de surf en el aire en el preciso instante que fue lanzada hacia él  por Boyd y llegando justo en el momento que daban la señal de inició. Solo para continuar su carrera, sumergiéndose en el agua, dando grandes y rápidas brazadas para tomar sin dificultad su primera gran ola, destacándose desde el comienzo por sobre todos los demás.

  
"Estuve a punto de arrancarme los cabellos."- Habló Scott cuando vio a Stiles unirse al grupo de nuevo.

"Si, pensamos que Derek se retiraría o algo"- Le miró Jackson y el castaño solo negó con la cabeza.

"En todo caso, ¿por qué vino?. ¿Alguna cabala de buena suerte?"- Y el castaño asintió a la pregunta de Lydia.

"Surfeara a mi corazón... Eso vino a decirme"- Susurró para que solo Lydia lo escuchara pero...

"Derek vino a decirle a Stiles que surfiaria a su corazón. ¿No es un romántico?"- Lydia no se quedo callada, y Stiles quería enterrar la cabeza como avestruz de la vergüenza mientras todo los demás emitían un sonoro 'awwwww' al mismo tiempo.

El moreno demostró los resultados -durante toda la competencia- del intenso entrenamiento impartido por su ahora suegro, exhibiendo gran habilidad, destreza y fuerza, domando cada ola con tanta facilidad que provocaba lanzarse al mar y practicar surf. Prácticamente no tuvo ni un solo momento de duda, vacilación ni errores. Sobresaliendo del resto de los participantes, deleitando a la multitud con sus acrobacias y en especial cuando logró realizar una de las maniobras mas difíciles del surf. Recorrer el interior de una inmensa ola, de la cual salió con una gran sonrisa y su mano derecha elevada en clara señal de victoria. Actuación que emocionó aun mas a la multitud y en especial a Stiles, quien no dejaba de saltar, gritar y abrazar y/o golpear a sus amigos porque todo era demasiado asombroso y alucinante. Además que no era lo mismo verlo por internet, a verlo en vivo y directo. Era mil veces mejor.

Para cuando terminó la competencia era mas que obvio quien seria el ganador, pero el jurado debía dar el veredicto final. Así que todos esperaban juntos el anunció, cruzando los dedos para que el nombre anunciado fuese el de Derek.

"¿Por qué tardan tanto?"- Ya el castaño estaba perdiendo la paciencia, de pie junto a Derek, apretando su mano con mucha fuerza.

"Un poco de suspenso para angustiar a la multitud"- Respondió el moreno, intentando liberar su mano de la de Stiles pero el chico no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

"Pues ya..."- Se calló inmediatamente al escuchar la voz que anunciaría al ganador.

"El campeón de la competencia internacional de surf de Hawaii es... Derek Hale"-

Los gritos y saltos de victoria no se hicieron esperar, el furor inundo la playa junto a una gran ola de aplausos. El moreno se apresuró a abrazar a Stiles, cargándolo entre sus brazos mientras este agitaba sus manos en el aire eufórico porque _'oh si, mi novio es el jodido amo del mar'_. Y justo cuando le iba a dar su tan esperado beso de victoria, el moreno fue arrastrado por la multitud, los fans y los reporteros porque debía ir a recibir su premio. El castaño se reía mientras lo veía alejarse, porque la cara de frustración que puso Derek fue todo un poema. Claro hasta que le dieron su trofeo y comenzaron a entrevistarlo.

Entrevista en la cual dejo muy claro que esa -como todas sus anteriores victorias- iba dedicada al amor de su vida, el publico se emociono aun mas por la declaración y Stiles se sonrojo como por milésima vez en ese día, recibiendo uno que otro agasajo por parte de sus amigos.

  
La ceremonia de premiación había sido tan emocionante como agotadora. Lo que mas quería Derek era acostarse a descansar luego de haber estado en el mar por tanto tiempo, si, estaba inmensamente feliz de haber ganado pero el cuerpo le pasaba factura y le exigía algo de descanso. Pero por supuesto no lo haría hasta recibir la recompensa mas importante por aquella victoria. Así que secuestró en un momento de distracción a Stiles, alejándolo de la fiesta en la playa que se estaba realizando en su honor. Llevándolo -cargado- hasta un muelle, sentándolo en una baranda y evitando con su cuerpo que escapara. Y a menos que el castaño decidiera lanzarse al mar, el moreno no lo iba a dejar huir. Aunque si se lanzaba igual él lo seguiría.

"Creo que me debes algo"- Comenzó a decir Derek, con una ceja arqueada mientras sonreía. El castaño hizo una mueca de _'¿yo?... ¿deberte algo?_ ' -"Ni creas que alegar demencia te va a funcionar. Quiero mi recompensa y la quiero ahora. Siento como si me faltara el aire, ¿no sabes lo adicto que estoy a tus besos?"- Se lamió los labios, sin apartar su mirada de los radiantes ojos acaramelados de Stiles.

"Pues tendré que llevarte a besucones anónimos si sigues así"- Bromeó, soltando una carcajada y el moreno rodó los ojos, riéndose también. -"Pero en serio, ¿que es eso que te debo?"- Fingió no recordar, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek, sacando su lengua traviesamente para lamer sus labios.

"Mmmmm... Deja de torturarme"- Se quejó como un niño de 4 años. -"La victoria no sera lo mismo si..."- Fue silenciado por los labios del castaño, sellando su boca con dulzura para luego moverse avidamente, intensificando la caricia de sus labios cada vez mas, entregándole el que hasta ahora era el mejor beso de su vida. Prolongándolo con pasión tanto como sus pulmones les permitieron. -"Dioses... Ese ha sido un gran beso, un maravilloso beso, el mejor beso que me has dado hasta ahora... Te amo tanto"- Y esta vez él se acercó para hacer gemir al castaño con otro beso de delirante pasión.

"Yo te amo mucho mas, mi lobo marino"- Susurró entre beso y beso. Dejándose llevar por las caricias, por los mimos, por el amor que tanto le llenaba de felicidad.

Ambos disfrutando del momento a solas, lejos del bullicio de la fiesta, con la luna, las estrellas y el mar como únicos testigos de sus palabras de amor... De los constantes viajes a sus corazones, que apenas comenzaban y esperaban trascendieran hasta en sus próximas vidas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> No pensé tardar tanto en escribir este fic, me disculpo con quienes han leído Unusual You, no lo he continuado porque queria terminar este primero. Ahora ya me pondré a escribir los siguientes capitulos de aquel. 
> 
> Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo esta historia, yo me he reído mucho escribiéndola y me ha alegrado bastante el resultado final. Queda pendiente lo del matrimonio de Erica y Boyd, tengo pensando ya algo pero ya sera cuando termine de escribir los que tengo en marcha. 
> 
> Sin mas que agregar me despido hasta una proxima entrega. 
> 
> Feliz noche o dia, dependiendo del caso jajaja. Si quieren dejar algun comentario lo recibire con gusto, siempre animan y alegran, asi como sus kudos. 
> 
> Gracias por leer! 
> 
> Hugs & Much love
> 
> (/*O*)/


End file.
